


A Simple Femme In Beast's Suit

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Child Abandonment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Predacon, Predacon Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: The Lost Light comes across an ancient abandoned Cybertronian artificial planet. A group of chosen volunteers go to inspect the small planet for an ancient energon that should be ten times more powerful than a normal mech's energon. They knew the planet would have grown organic life over time in space. What they didn't know that there was more hidden to a planet and that something happened to be dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ya all, this story was inspired by the awesome @Zekkass's story called "establishing dominance". I fell in love with this story and it inspired me to write a story of my own with a Reader who is a Predawn or a mech with just a beast alt mode! Go check their work out, it's awesome.

It was a regular day in Lost Light, or at least it would have been if it wasn’t for Swerve. The metallurgist had heard a broadcast sent to whole ship by Rodimus about how they were passing by a artificial planet called Ovika 1.5 and the minibot couldn’t be in greater rush. So he abandoned setting up his bar for night and told Ten to carry him with his bigger legs to observation deck. They came in doors busting.

”Captain,” Swerve called, but was silenced by the sight of both Rodimus and Megatron staring out in the space until the smaller mech had bursted in. He fixed his mistake quickly, ”I- I meant, captains! W- we must visit that planet, it’s my life long dream, besides managing a bar, please let’s go there, even for an hour or half, I’ll give you both free drinks and energy treats for tonight!”

Rodimus’ optics widened and mouth formed to a smile, but before he could agree Megatron stepped in, ”Swerve, that planet is abandoned. There is nothing there. It’s just dust and dirt covered artificial cyber asteroid floating in space.”

”That’s exactly it!” Swerve smiled broadly and jumped down from his bouncer’s arms and made his way to his two captains.

”I’ve read about Ovika 1.5 when I was back on Cybertron studying and I know it’s a artificial cyber planet that had historic and highly rare and these days NON-EXCITANT energon chips planted on it for harvesting high functioning ancient energon, way more powerful than normal energon!” The white and red mech beamed excitedly.

”Wait, hold on, I don’t get this.” Rodimus interrupted before Swerve could start again and glanced him and Megatron in confusion, ”If this Ovika 1.5 is so great, then why it’s abandoned light years away from Cybertron?”

Swerve was about to explain, with extra details that weren’t asked, but Megatron folded his arms and shot him a look. The metallurgist shut down immediately, even covering a little. The former warlord huffed and turned his grumpy look to Rodimus, ”The Ovika 1.5 was abandoned because it showed no sign of growing energon. Instead it started to grow organic life forms. At that time it wasn’t wished result for such a expensive experiment so Council decided to launch it off to space and destroy all the data of it to cover up their mistake.”

”But the legend about the rich energon filled planet never died and mechs all around the Cybertron told stories about it and it’s location! I always wanted to find it and harvest the rich energon to make amazing new drink combinations that not only bring people happiness but nurse them also! They say that ancient energon can cure weak sparks, fuel mechs for week with one sip and even prolong life!” Swerve piped excitedly and clapped his hands, ”It’s also highly valuable! Worth millions!”

Rodimus brightened up like a light bulb and and turned to mech in charge of controls. ”Park the ship here, we’re taking Rodpod and go take a look at that little planet!”

”Rodimus!” Megatron snarled and turned to his co-captain, ”This is not a good idea and you haven’t even consulted Ultra Magnus about this!”

”Relax, Magnus is having his armour checked by Brainstorm and Perceptor so he won’t a notice a thing if we disappear for a hour or two! We just get couple mechs with us, get to the Rodpod and take a quick peek! If there is this ancient energon then we grab some and, well, let’s see what we’re doing then. For now, wham bam in the van, let’s go! Swerve, you’re coming with us.”

”Yes!”

~~~

”This is remarkable!” Brainstorm shouted from the bottom of his chassis as he threw his arms in the air as if he was expecting the planet to embrace him. Mechs exited the Rodpod one by one, but he had to be first one on the land. Nautica was close behind him and once she was next to her best friend she copied him perfectly, ”This is amazing!”

The artificial cyber planet had grown into a beautiful organic looking planet. The grass was tall like a meadow’s no matter where it grew, flowers as big as minibot’s head and strangely reminding some of them from tentacles as they hang from a bulb looking like an onion…?

The trees looked like Earth’s palm trees, but they were even taller than normal mechs were and leafs were fuchsia coloured and flowers brown like they were almost dead, but still alive. The sky was bright blue, but that had to be the only normal thing on that planet, since even the clouds were light green. Heavier clouds were almost poisonous looking.

”Okay everyone, I’m giving you all a job!” Rodimus shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

”Brainstorm will do his science thingies and Nautica accompanies him.”

The nerd duo high fived.

”Rewind takes records from this place and you watch after him Chromedome. I don’t want to put anyone in danger.”

”I’ll guard him with my life.” Chromedome said as he leaned over his smaller lovers shoulder to nuzzle his facial mask against his Conjunx Endura’s own. Rewind returned the sign of affection with as much love, ”Oh Domey…”

Rodimus cleared his intake, averting his gaze from the lovely dovely couple and fixed his optics on Skids and Swerve, ”You two take a look around and see if you can find anything. Remember to report back to me. And for all of you take sure to scout the area carefully! Don’t leave a stone or a twig turned and report everything to me by our comms if you find anything!” Rodimus shouted and made a pose, ”Until all are one, so go wild!”

”YES!” And just like that everyone except, Rewind, Brainstorm and Nautica, transformed and went on their different ways. Rodimus drove to the South, Skids and Swerve drove to West, Chromedome took Rewind on top of him and they drove to North and Brainstorm and Nautica went on their ways to East, each one on their own mission.

~~~ At East ~~~

”Look at this bug Nautica! It’s amazing! Not the biggest I’ve seen, but it’s still pretty amazing!” Brainstorm squealed excitedly as he used his sample taker to poke the beetle that he had kneeled down to inspect. The femme was right beside him, looking curiously the beetle that reached to their knee joints. It made a cricking sounds and shook it’s shell each time Brainstorm poked it.

”I wonder why it’s shell is bright red… and what are those orange spots on it? Wouldn’t it be better for it to camouflage to it’s surroundings? There must be a reason for it’s absurd colouring!” The scientist said as he poked the chubby beetle straight between it’s antennas and suddenly the beetle hissed and-!

”Watch out!” Nautica screamed and quickly yanked Brainstorm out of the way danger’s way. The beetle spat a spray of bright yellow spit at him, but thanks to the mech’s best friend’s fast reflexes, the spit flew past him and hit the ground and just like that, the beetle bolted and run away to the lush grass. The duo watched after it, then each other and finally the spit on the ground.

”I think it doesn’t need camouflage to hide.” Nautica noted. The spit hissed as it melted a giant hole on the ground and killed all the plants around it. Brainstorm squealed again and quickly got out his vials and took samples, ”Of course! It’s not trying to hide, but warn the predators that it’s dangerous and someone not to mess with! I must document this and run some tests on this acid to find out it’s composition to create more of it! Then I can mass product it for my weapons! Imagine the possibilities!”

Nautica chuckled as she watched her friend blabber over how he needed to analyse the acid’s composition to create more of it and talk about all the great weapons he could create with it. While he took samples, she took a look around. The planet was weird, but very pretty on it’s own way. Nautica couldn’t almost believe that it was accidentally created by Cybertronians, but if the massive animals were any indicator about their roots then it matched.

On the corner of her optic, she noticed a big bush shaking couple steps farther from them. She was curious to see what caused the shaking and since Brainstorm was busy, she decided to investigate. Nautica didn’t expect to find what she did.

”Uh, Brainstorm? You might wanna see this.”

”Oooh, what what, what is it? Another critter?” The scientist giggled and ran to his friend. Nautica shook her helm, not averting her eyes from the show bestowed before her. A two rodents that looked like super hairy fluffy puff rats with longs green lizard’s tails were mating like there was no tomorrow. Interesting, but kinda gross also…

”Yew… Neat, but still, yew.”

”I want to take them back to the ship!”

”No you don’t.” Nautica chuckled and walked off to look for something else magnificent. It wasn’t hard. Actually, wherever she looked they saw the planet’s habitats… Being all over each other. Avians with leathery wings, bugs with bright colours, mammals with their weird six eyes.

Noticing that Brainstorm was still watching critters bang, Nautica went to her friend and pulled if away, ”C’mon you dork, let’s give those animals some privacy!”

”Noooo! I want to take them with me…!”

”You can take that ancient energon once we find it.”

”Even better! Let’s go, let’s go!” The scientist laughed as he bolted straight into wilderness, trying to find the ancient energon. Nautica chuckled at her friend, when she noticed a flock of avians circling the sky not so far away where Brainstorm had run off to. She followed her friend to the flock of birds and she almost couldn’t believe her optics.

Bones. Giant bones everywhere. Bigger than her and any basic mech. The avian vultures pecked the squeaky clean bones, trying to find something to eat from them, but they had already been cleaned from meat.

The avians must have been hungry since they would only change a skeleton when Brainstorm went to inspect one of them.

”Nautica! This is amazing, these bones are gorgeous!” He squealed like a sparkling and straight out lifted one from the ground, ”So heavy, but almost hollow! This creature had wings to fly with, but the size of a fighter!”

He threw the bone away and went to inspect the skull with enormous sharp fangs. ”These fangs indicate that this creature was a carnivore, because it lacks the blunt molars to grind it’s food like herbivores do to plants. These fangs were purely for ripping meat apart!”

As Brainstorm rambled on, Nautica started counting bones and how many creatures they had in their pedes. According to skulls at least three giant carnivores. She couldn’t help but to wonder why these animals had died.

”Hey Brains, you got any idea why these guys died?”

”I thought you would never ask!” Brainstorm giggled and jumped over the skull he was investigating to take a look at it’s neck.

”Look look! This one’s neck was crushed with such force that it not only snapped the cervical vertebrae but it CRUSHED IT! It’s in pieces! This monster had no change against it’s competitor when it had it’s neck in enemy’s jaws!”

Nautica nodded as her friend made his way to other skeleton, disturbing vultures as he went to it’s ribs. ”Suspecting by the crushed sternum, this one received a fatal blow to straight into it’s heart! A real kill shot, am I right!?”

Brainstorm jumped to third corpse, rolled over a giant skull that was more damaged than other skulls. Not only was it’s front almost black, but there was a huge hole in middle of the forehead. He pulled servo through skull’s black part, only to smudge his servo. ”These burnt marks are so deep, that this one had it’s whole face burnt, before something smashed it’s head inside!”

Nautica nodded, eyeing the corpses. ”That sounds interesting Brains.”

”It is, isn’t it!”

”You do know what this means, don’t you Brainstorm?”

”That there is a giant creature here, vicious enough to crush competitor’s neck, strong enough to pierce a chest and able to breathe fire or strong acid through it’s mouth!”

A silence fell over them as two of them thought what was just said. And just like that, they both quickly opened comm links.

 _’This is your Captain? Did you find something?’_ Came Rodimus’ voice through the comm.

 _’Captain, uh, Rodimus? We have a problem!’_ Nautica was saying when she was interrupted.

_’Yeah, no shit. I found something. Something is seriously-! Hold on, Chromedome is contacting us.’_

_’This can’t wait-!’_

_’Rodimus? Is Brainstorm also on this comm?’_ Came Chromedome’s voice.

 _’Nautica is here also!’_ Brainstorm cheered.

_’Hi Chromedome! We got news! Bad news!’_

_’They can’t be as bad as our news!’_ Rewind joined the link, _’There are hundreds of capsules here, from Cybertron!’_

 _’Okay, that beats my news.’_ Rodimus said, _’Nautica, Brainstorm, Chromedome and Rewind, let’s all meet back at the Rodpod. I’ll contact Skids and Swerve and tell them to return-! Hold on, they’re just contacting me.’_

 _’We’re in trouble!’_ Skids yelled straight into comm link.

~~~ At North, Quarter Earlier ~~~

”Seeing anything Rewind?” Chromedome asked as he kept driving through the tall grass that seemed to go on and on forever. The minibot kept his visor and camera on the horizon, trying to see anything worth filming or noticing. Like a big rock that was coming up.

”Turn left to avoid a rock coming up-! No wait, it’s a sheep. It’s a sheep that looks like a rock. Just drive past it!”

”On it.” Chromedome drove past the sheep, only to hear unholy screeching behind him and Rewind’s hold on his roof tightened. ”Oh frag, it wasn’t a sheep, but a ram and it has big horns and it’s angry!”

The bigger mech laughed, ”How bad can it be, it’s a organic. It won’t catch us-!” Chromedome had to swallow his words before they got past his vocaliser as hard and pointy horns rammed against his rear bumper.

”Frag!”

”What did I tell you!” Rewind shouted, but there wasn’t even a hint of malice or sassiness in his voice as it was only laced with laughter, until the ram rammed against his lover again, almost knocking minibot off from him. Without another word, Chromedome sped up until they left the ram eating dust.

”This planet is weird! I love it!” Rewind laughed as he filmed over his shoulder how the ram was left behind. Surely mechs on the ship would love to see them getting chased by a rocky organic.

Chromedome laughed, his engine rumbling with mirth. Then his lover noticed something and patted vehicle’s hood to get his attention. ”Domey, there is something in the distance.”

”More rams perhaps?”

Rewind focused his optics behind his visor and used his camera to zoom in. He saw many round things in the distance, but he couldn’t tell what they were. ”No, they look like them, but it’s not it. I don’t get any signs of life from there.”

”Should we check it out?”

”It wouldn’t hurt.”

The duo made their way to mysterious objects, only to be shocked out of their minds. Rewind got off from his Conjunx Endura so Chromedome could take his normal mode. The minibot was about to approach the mysterious round objects, when the bigger mech stopped him, pushing him behind himself and approaching objects first.

”What on old Cybertron…?” Chromedome muttered as he touched the weird grass covered object. When nothing happened, he swiped his servos over the grass, pushing it to the side. He felt his optics widen behind his visor and without his notice Rewind creeping beside him. ”Primus. Domey, do you realise what these are?”

The bigger mech nodded before wiping both his hands over the plants, getting rid of them and uncovering what they hid there. It was a capsule. Old as time and rusted through every protective layer of metal. Chromedome put some extra pressure on the rusted surface and the rotten metal shattered under his servos like crystal. He couldn’t almost believe what he saw.

A protoform of an cybertronian sparkling, not even fully evolved. It still had it’s white soft armour, black outlines and nonexistent head. There were no other details in it that growing sparkling would have. Chromedome extended his hand and carefully felt the protoform. It was stone cold and not emitting any field.

”Rewind… what are these?” The big mech asked without looking away from the cybertronian baby.

”I heard rumours back in old times when the Council decided to get rid of Ovika 1.5 that they used it also as their way of getting rid of failed power spark experiments.” The minibot explained.

”Power spark?”

”They wanted to create a artificial spark that was stronger than normal cybertronian’s spark that could carry much bigger loads than other mechs’ sparks could. Imagine a mech who actually is as big as Ultra Magnus’ armour, but can put on armour much bigger than that.”

”Primus… Those would have changed whole war.”

”Yeah, but they said that experiments went wrong. Sparklings took deformed forms, grew too small, became predacons, some were weaker than a real sparks and died out before even growing optics. I heard that all the protoforms were destroyed, but I guess that meant that they sent them off into space with Ovika 1.5…”

Chromedome grew silent. He took a look at small protoform, barely grown enough to form a face or alt mode. It had died in a locked capsule with no chances of ever seeing stars or live itself before it’s life was suffocated. He took a look at hundreds of other capsules and he could already tell that each one had a dead cybertronian sparkling in there.

”That is horrible…”

Rewind nodded, ”I tried to ask about it from Dominus, but he said his lips were shut and denied everything. Of course, I knew he wasn’t able to talk to me about everything, but to hold this as a secret…”

The lovers gave a moment of silence to dead cybertronians that didn’t even see light but darkness before they probably starved to death. The moment was finally broken by the big mech. ”We should report to Rodimus and rest of the crew. They should know about this.”

Rewind nodded and the duo contacted Rodimus through comm link. They connected to comm, but were immediately met with Nautica saying something about waiting to the comm link.

 _’Rodimus? Is Brainstorm also on this comm?’_ Chromedome asked about his friend.

 _’Nautica is here also!’_ Brainstorm cheered through comm.

 _’Hi Chromedome! We got news! Bad news!’_ Came Nautica’s voice.

 _’They can’t be as bad as our news!’_ Rewind joined the link, _’There are hundreds of capsules here, full of protoforms from Cybertron!’_

 _’Okay, that beats my news.’_ Rodimus said, _’Nautica, Brainstorm, Chromedome and Rewind, let’s all meet back at the Rodpod. I’ll contact Skids and Swerve and tell them to return-! Hold on, they’re just contacting me.’_

_’We’re in trouble!’ Skids yelled straight into comm link._

_~~~ At South, Ten Minutes Earlier ~~~_

Rodimus drove like a madman through the wilderness. For once he was in a planet where there were no speed limits and he wanted to let go a little bit and be wild youngster that he was. There was no Ultra Magnus telling him to slow down or Megatron nagging at him. 

The wildlife ran as soon as they heard his motors revving and going off so there wasn’t danger of hitting anyone. He had even left the grassy landscape behind him to avoid rocks or other things that could have been hiding in tall grass. 

Rodimus kept driving, occasionally stopping to drift a little and leave his tidemarks on the ground, until he saw something rising in the distance. The colourful mech made his way to the object and transformed. 

”Wow. Well, you don’t see this everyday.” Rodimus whistled. A giant pillar of teal coloured energon grew straight from the ground, growing few heads taller than. It was even so wide that he wouldn’t be able to wrap his arms around it. 

”This has to be that ancient energon Swerve was talking about.” The Captain muttered by himself as he eyed the impressive monument. Who would have thought that little chips could grow so tall? Rodimus took a look around the pillar, trying to see if there was a crack or small piece anywhere and there just happened to be a tiny piece of energon on the ground, just by pillar’s base. 

”Hmm, might as well taste this and figure out what so great about this stuff.” Rodimus hummed as he picked up the tiny piece and propped it into his mouth and bit down. 

”Ouch! Frag!” The mech cursed and spit the energon out. ”Frag…! That hurt, what I tried to eat? A piece of diamond!?” 

Rodimus felt around his mouth, trying to feel if he had cracked a dental plate, but everything seemed to be still intact. He sighed in relief. His perfect smile was still flawless. Then he noticed something. Teal powder at the base of energon pillar. 

The Captain wiped his servo over the powder and felt it between his servos. A very fine energon powder. Despite anything he had learned during his life, he licked the powder off from his servo. 

Rodimus moaned in delight. That had to be best energon he had ever tasted in his life! So sweet like energon treat, but not overly sweet and it melted on his glossa like softest oil cake ever. How something that gorgeous tasting could be as hard as diamond? 

The captain looked up, wondering where the powder came from because he wanted to see where the powder came from and he saw four deep grooves just above his head in the pillar. He felt his spark drop. Whatever had left such marks to a energon that hard wasn’t normal. 

He had to contact others. Something was seriously wrong on that planet. Rodimus was just about to open his comm link and contact others when he was contacted first. According to incoming information it was from Nautica and Brainstorm. 

__’This is your Captain? Did you find something?’_ Rodimus asked._

__’Captain, uh, Rodimus? We have a problem!’_ Nautica was saying something, but Captain beat her to it._

__’Yeah, no shit. I found something. Something is seriously-! Hold on, Chromedome is contacting us.’_ _

__’This can’t wait-!’_ _

__’Rodimus? Is Brainstorm also on this comm?’_ Came Chromedome’s voice through comm._

__’Nautica is here also!’_ Brainstorm cheered._

__’Hi Chromedome! We got news! Bad news!’_ Nautica said, only to be cut off again._

__’They can’t be as bad as our news!’_ Rewind joined the link, _’There are hundreds of capsules here, from Cybertron!’__

__’Okay, that beats my news.’_ Rodimus said, _’Nautica, Brainstorm, Chromedome and Rewind, let’s all meet back at the Rodpod. I’ll contact Skids and Swerve and tell them to return-! Hold on, they’re just contacting me.’__

__’We’re in trouble!’ Skids yelled straight into comm link._ _

__~~~ At West, Five Minutes Earlier ~~~_ _

__”Oh my Primus! Skids, look!” Swerve shouted and pointed to the distant. The blue mech turned his attention from two banging giant crickets to look what his friend was pointing at and he almost couldn’t believe what he saw._ _

__Energon. Pure, brightly glowing energon crystal pillars almost as big as Skids raising from the ground in bundles. They were gorgeous, glowing with soothing strong teal colour, like no other energon glowed. Skids turned to Swerve whose blue visor practically shined in excitement. ”Skids, we found the ancient energon!”_ _

__”We sure did.” Skids chuckled as his friend yanked his hand, trying to get more speed to him so they could inspect the mysterious pillars. After the third tug he walked to energon with his friend. As soon as they were next to pillars Swerve let go of him and touched the energon._ _

__”Primus, it’s smooth! I’ve never seen pure energon this smooth! Usually they’re like unpolished rocks, diamonds or gemstones. Ragged and sharp! This is almost like it was made to look this perfect!” Swerve babbled excitedly as he felt around the energon pillar like it was a beautiful mech before him._ _

__The metallurgist actually tried to crack the energon with his fist, only for it to bounce back to him. ”Man, this is hard! I think we might need a laser drill or something to get even a piece of this back to ship with us! C’mon, help me with this, find a rock or something!”_ _

__”Whatever you need buddy.” Skids shook his head, but turned and started to look around for a rock. Meanwhile Swerve kept inspecting the pillars, going multiple times around them, taking in every detail he could get._ _

__”Did you find anything?” The red and white mech asked without looking at his friend._ _

__”No, not yet.”_ _

__”Keep looking, there must be something that can crack this beauty up! There are already some marks on it!”_ _

__”Marks? What kind?”_ _

__”I don’t know, I’m not a wilderness professional, I’m a metallurgist, and I know by this hard energon that there is something even harder that left these marks here.” Swerve said excitedly, before he ran to his friend’s side, ”Imagine everything we can make with this much ancient energon! We could maybe even grow it on Lost Light, and imagine all the drinks I can make with it!”_ _

__”Okay okay!” Skids laughed and snatched a nice sized rock from the ground and turned to face Swerve. ”I think we should try with this rock…” Skids grew silent in a way off danger. A large shadow rose over two mechs as a monster, bigger than Skids had ever seen climbed on top of energon pillars._ _

__The monster was huge, sharp jagged scales black as endless space adorning it’s body and long tail whipping behind it, enormous wings folded over it’s back and bright crimson lights glowing from scales’ seams over it’s chest and legs. Big and sharp horns grew from beast’s head, couple from jaws and it didn’t even have lips to cover sharp looking fangs. Skids was officially scared._ _

__”What? What is it Skids? You look like you saw a ghost!” Swerve laughed, completely oblivious of what was behind him. Until there was a deep gurgling growl. The minibot froze in his place and glanced over his shoulder and Skids saw his friend’s visor flicker._ _

__Bright crimson eyes glared down at small metallurgist and monster’s claws tightened around the energon and it actually cracked under the sharp claws that sank into it, like it was soft energon gelatine._ _

__”Swerve… Back up slowly towards me and don’t take your optics off from that creature…” Skids instructed his friend quietly, trying to stay calm in dangerous situation. Swerve slowly did as he was told, backing up away, careful not to take his optics off from the monster before them._ _

__The monster stared at them, but when a twig snapped under Swerve’s pede, it growled again and Skids acted. He threw the rock with all his might at beast and the stone hit it straight to it’s shoulder. ”Let’s get out of here!” Skids yelled to Swerve and friends quickly transformed and hit the gas and drove away as fast as their tires could take them._ _

__The monster screeched behind them, but the mechs didn’t stay to listen it, but kept driving. If they were fast they could lose it._ _

__That hope died when the familiar giant shadow landed on top of them. The monster was flying after them. Skids did the right thing he knew was right and opened comm link to rest of his friends._ _

___’We’re in trouble!’_ Skids yelled straight into comm link as soon as he got the line open. _’There is a giant monster chasing me and Swerve!’__ _

___’Monster!?’_ Came Rodimus’ voice in the comm._ _

___’That’s what we tried to tell you, that there is something seriously dangerous in this planet!’_ Nautica screamed to comm link._ _

___’Okay, everyone, get back to the Rodpod and let’s get out of here! Skids, can you and Swerve lose the monster after you?’_ Rodimus asked._ _

___’I don’t think so! It’s flying after us!’_ _ _

___’It can fly!? Interesting! Can you shoot it?’_ Brainstorm asked._ _

___’Okay, new plan, Brainstorm get to Rodpod and send an emergency signal to Lost Light! Skids, lead the monster towards South to me! Everyone else, get to the Rodpod and we buy you time to get there before joining you!’_ _ _

___’Got it!’_ Everyone shouted and put the plan in action._ _

__”Swerve, head to the Rodpod! I’ll be a decoy so you can get to safety!” Skids shouted over monster’s roaring and Swerve was quick to do as he said. ”Got it, on my way, be safe!” Skids and Swerve made quick turns, each on different direction and Skids even flashed his rear light to get the monster’s attention._ _

__Two of them went to complete different directions and Skids did everything he could to get the monster to follow him… but to his horror the monster ignored him completely. It went after his bartender friend._ _

__Skids tried to turn on all his audios, trying to get monster to come to him with noises, but the beast only showed interest towards the speeding minibot._ _

__”Frag!” Skids cursed and made a quick U-turn and drove after his friend. He quickly contacted Rodimus._ _

___’Rodimus, plan failed! The monster is after Swerve and heading towards Rodpod!’_ _ _

___’Pit! Okay, try to get that creature’s attention at any cost! I’ll be there in a second!’_ _ _

___’Roger that!’_ _ _

__Skids tried to catch up with his friend as best as he could, but the distance between them had grown too big. He tried to contact Swerve with comm link, but something was jamming the connection. The blue mech cursed and drove faster than he ever remembered driving, but it was too late._ _

__Rodpod came to view and so did all their friends waiting for them there. Chaos hit them all like a shooting star. Everything happened in such a short time that no one couldn’t almost understand it. There was a roar and all of sudden the monster was just before them and glaring each one of them that it saw as invaders._ _

__When Rodimus made it to the scene the beast roared again and surprised everyone by shooting a long stream of pure bright blue flames towards the sky. The heat was overwhelming, even if it wasn’t directed at any mech on the scene and for bots who didn’t feel heat or cold like organics, it was a great shock._ _

__”Primus, it’s enormous!” Nautica shouted._ _

__”Be careful everyone! Get to the ship when you get the first chance!” Rodimus shouted, getting next to Skids._ _

__The monster whipped it’s enormous head towards Rewind with a growl and Chromedome was in front of his Conjunx Endura in a second, shielding him with his whole body and being, ready to bounce at the monster with empty hands. There wasn’t even a hint of fear of death in his actions. Not towards his death though. If he was to lose Rewind when he had just gotten him back then he would have truly died._ _

__The monster dug it’s claws into the ground and focused it’s optics on Nautica and Brainstorm who were standing side by side. When the crimson eyes made contact with the scientist’s optics, he squealed like a mouse and hid behind Nautica, who stood her ground bravely, ready to protect her friend._ _

__The black beast turned it’s attention on rest of the group. Rodimus and Skids were side by side, ready to fight together against the attacker, their fists clenched and arms in right position to throw punches as powerful as possible. For a second, it appeared that the monster was going to back out. It didn’t stop growling, but it raised it’s head off from threatening snapping position and even took a step back to retreat… until it’s eyes landed on Swerve._ _

__Small, weak and vulnerable Swerve was hiding behind a tree. That didn’t seem to launch the upcoming attack, but the fact that Swerve was alone._ _

__The monster roared and in a blink of an eye rotated it’s head in circle, shooting flames all over itself. Mechs ran away from the danger and the monster used the panic it created for it’s advantage as it ran straight through the fire towards Swerve._ _

__”Swerve!” Skids shouted and ran towards his friend, but the monster whipped around and hit him with it’s tail, sending him flying straight into air. Swerve got down on his knees when the monster got to him, trying to appear as small as possible. The beast swiped it’s claws through air and with that move sliced the whole tree in pieces._ _

__”Oh Primus, Skids, Captain, somebody!” Swerve screamed in terror as the monster’s claws wrapped around him._ _

__”Hold on Swerve!” Nautica and Rodimus yelled and ran to save their friend. They had no time to waste. The beast turned towards them, roared and with a flap of it’s great wings, sent a surge of wind at them, knocking them on their afts._ _

__The beast roared again and took off to the sky, Swerve with him and screaming from the bottom of his chassis. ”HEEEEEEELP!”_ _

__”Swerve!” The Autobot’s got together, Skids already in a motion to save his friend._ _

__”Where it’s taking Swerve!?” The blue mech shouted, looking at his friends and then towards the black dot on the sky, ”C’mon, we got to follow it before it hurts him!”_ _

__Rodimus, Chromedome and Nautica nodded in agreement._ _

__”Okay, here’s what we do! Brainstorm, you fly after the beast, me and Skids follow behind you while Nautica takes Rewind and Chromedome back to Lost Light and comes back with Megatron, Ultra Magnus and Whirl!” The Captain shouted orders, ready to transform to go after the monster, when Brainstorm got in his way, ”Wait wait, hold on!”_ _

__”Brainstorm, what the fuck!?” Rodimus shouted at the scientist, ”That beast might drop Swerve at any given second or rip him apart! We must hurry, now!”_ _

__”I know I know, but listen! Me and Nautica made some important findings when we were exploring the planet! You see, it’s a start of the Spring season on this planet! Notice how flowers are blooming and those ancient energon bundles are glowing?” Brainstorm asked and pointed at each thing in his speech._ _

__”Cut the chase Brainstorm and tell us what it matters!” Chromedome snapped, still holding Rewind tightly against his chassis, not showing any signs of letting his loved one to touch the planet’s ground anymore. The scientist cleared his intake as a lousy cover up to his giddiness towards science, ”It’s animals’ breeding season! Me and Nautica took notes on many animals fragging in the safe places!”_ _

__Everyone glanced at Nautica and she nodded, ”Brainy tells the truth. We even saw a weird rodent with reptile tails doing it.”_ _

__”So what you’re saying is that-!”_ _

__”That’s right!” Brainstorm giggled like a madman, ”That monster saw a potential mate in Swerve, snatched him and took him with him so it could breed with him!”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya all! Heads up, there is going to be some delicious SMUT in this chapter, so heads up!
> 
> And for all my readers, I actually forgot to put a link here that what kind of a monster the Reader actually is! Here's the picture, but just imagine all the green colour in red and you have our fearsome Reader!
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a3/5c/bc/a35cbc59499146a5dcdd16aadbaa79c6.jpg
> 
> Now enjoy the story you little choco bunnies! ^3^

”Let me go, put me down, I swear to you, I’m a number one shooter on the Lost Light, I even blew up my bar while protecting it, and I will blow you up also!” Swerve shouted from the bottom of his chassis as he kept hitting and punching the beast’s hands that had captured him.

The monster screeched, it’s voice piercing the air around them and Swerve swore that the clouds above them parted. He tried to ignore the fear settling into his circuits and continued screaming.

Soon enough, a mountain came to a view. It wasn’t a big mountain, at least not the biggest the metallurgist had seen, but the hole, that he bet served as a entrance to something, was one of the biggest he had ever seen.

The beast landed on it’s hind legs at the entrance and set Swerve at the opening of what appeared to be a cave. The small mech stumbled and almost fell over as he tried to stay upright. Once he got his balance back, he turned around to seek an way to escape, only to come face to face with monster’s chest.

A low growl was the only reply Swerve got and he panicked, swirling around and entering the cave with shaky legs, ”Ha ha, su- sure, I’ll go in! It’s not like you’re blocking my escape with your big body or growling at me like you’re going to hurt or worse kill me! What’s the worse that could happen if I go in there, I just might buy myself more time to live until my friends come and rescue me…!”

Swerve kept mumbling and chattering by himself, trying to calm his nerves as he ventured deeper into the cave. He dared to glance behind him. The beast was following close behind him, it’s claws clinking against the rock floor and it’s enormous wings folded so they wouldn’t scrape against the ceiling of the cave. He quickly turned his helm back towards and saw light at the end of the tunnel.

The small mech gasped softly when he entered a enormous chamber, filled with natural light coming from the big hole on the ceiling of the chamber. The spacious space was filled with hundreds of thousands different sized bones and at the darker corner of the chamber there was a big bed of leafs.

That had to be the monster’s nest. The giant mechanic creature had taken Swerve to it’s nest. He felt his cooling fans shutting down. He felt cold enough as not to need them…

”He he, umm, nice place you have here, uh, you monster, beast, really colourful and shiny and it’s just amazing that you wanted to show me this exclusively and I’m flattered and all, but-!” Swerve turned around to face the beast, only for beast to knock him on his back plating and slamming it’s front legs on top of Swede’s servos, trapping him there.

Swerve went full on panic babbling, ”Oh my Primus, don’t eat me, my Primus save my Spark, I’ll make a happy hour a thing, I’ll treat Ten better, I’m sorry for pranking my friends, I will never do that again, and I’m sorry I shot Rung, I’ll promise to give him free drinks for life and I’ll quit shamessly flirting with every mech I see, please don’t eat me…!”

The beast’s snout came closer and Swerve offlined his optics, too scared to look at the painful death that those steel piercing razor fangs promised to him as they would tear his chassis open and eat him alive.

Where were his friends? Why they weren’t there already? Brainstorm could have flied after the beast, shot it down or something, he was the only flier in the group. Others could have followed after them with their alt modes. Swerve felt despair setting in. He might have been just abandoned, tossed away like a useless scrap metal to be forgotten. Maybe he wasn’t truly their friend or at least important enough to be rescued from this beast.

His thoughts were interrupted when heard creature’s maw open and exhale against his plating as it hissed deep from it’s chest and he braced himself.

Swerve felt the beast press it’s snout against his chassis and took very clear sniffs of him, huffing more hot air against him, but when the metallurgist felt a big wet glossa being swept past his delicate neck cables he shivered and tried not to cry as the beast…!

Drew it’s head away from his and lifted it’s legs off from his arms. As soon as the minibot was able to move, he backed up until his back hit the wall of the chamber. He shook so hard that his plating was rattling against each other. He was so sure he was going to get eaten.

The monster stared him down and huffed, a cloud of grey smoke coming from it’s nostrils. Oh Primus, it was going to burn and melt him alive! Swerve didn’t know which one he preferred more, being eaten raw or being eaten after cooking?

To his surprise and massive relief, the beast turned it’s back to him and crouched as it proceeded to exit where they had came from. Swerve sat still as he listened his captor’s footsteps growing smaller and smaller, until he couldn’t hear them anymore. There was a loud bang that scared Swerve, but he didn’t know what it was.

He stayed still for a moment, waiting if the monster would come back to him, but after about ten minutes of silence, he bolted up on his pedes and made a mad dash to the entrance. He had to escape and find his friends so they could get the fuck out of Ovika 1.5 as quickly as possible.

That was the plan until Swerve run straight into a rock hard wall. Poor mech saw stars as he fell on his backside and held his head, hoping he hadn’t smashed something internal accidentally. Once his helm stopped spinning, Swerve looked up and he felt his Spark hit the bottom of his chassis.

”No no no no, NO NO NO!”

A giant boulder was blocking the way outside. His only way out was sealed shut. Swerve whimpered in defeat as he stared at the big rock. There was no way he was able to move that boulder, he was a weak little minibot. Only one he knew that could lift it was Tailgate and he was back at the Lost Light.

Swerve slumped in defeat and made his way back to the chamber where the beast had originally left him. If it was going to come back then Swerve would prefer it to be pleased with him for not appearing to be escaping.

The bones crunched under his pedes as he made his way to the corner of the chamber, when his optics noticed the light. The ceiling! If he could get up to that hole on the ceiling then he could climb to freedom!

He looked around for anything that he could use as a leverage to reach up there, only to come up with nothing. Bones couldn’t reach there even if he somehow managed to stack them into one big pile and leafs did nothing good. The only thing that could had helped him were those burnt charcoals that he bet used to be three trunks before they were burnt to crisp.

Swerve sighed and sat down on the ground, bones snapping under his weight as he rested his helm on his hands and waited. He saw no other way out than to wait that his friends would find him or that monster would come back and finish him off.

Wait… If the monster was going to come back, then Swerve would be screwed, but if he managed to sneak past it and run for it, then he could make it outside and maybe find himself a place to hide until he was found or monster had lost it’s interest in him.

Suddenly the whole cave went black as the hole on the ceiling was blocked and Swerve looked up. He wished he hadn’t. Something was dropped from the hole and Swerve managed to jump backwards just in time to dodge the things that splattered on the ground before him.

”Oh my god, Primus!”

Oh Primus. The minibot quickly whipped around and smacked a servo over his mouth and fuel tank. Burnt animals. The monster had dropped dead animals it had hunted down and burnt alive, before dropping them to it’s nest. Swerve felt sick to his tank. He felt his morning energon whirling in his tank, threatening to come hurling back up.

There was trembling coming from the entrance of the cave and Swerve realised that the beast was coming back. It was his chance. The metallurgist pushed the sickening feeling away from his processor and quickly ran to the mouth of the chamber and hid behind the corner. When the beast would enter the chamber, he would sneak past it’s eyesight and run for it!

Soon enough, the enormous black scaly monster’s claws came to view and then rest of the monster, sharp horns nearly scraping the ceiling and wings folded tightly against it’s body. Good, it hadn’t seen Swerve yet. He didn’t wait a second longer, he dashed past it’s hind leg and made a run for it.

He saw it, he saw the exist’s light in the short distance and there was no sign of monster yet noticing him. But then it hit him. He didn’t even notice the monster’s swinging tail before it slammed him against the cave’s wall. The back of his helm banged against the wall so hard that it almost knocked him out cold. He could already feel a dent forming there.

There was clicking sound and Swerve opened his optics. The monster was staring straight at him with it’s glowing crimson eyes. The minibot yelped and stumbled to get back on his pedes, but the beast snatched him up with it’s claws, effortlessly lifting him up and walking back to chamber with metallurgist.

Swerve felt like crying. His escape attempt had failed miserably by a mere swing of tail and he wasn’t even sure if it was even intentional.

The beast set him down on the bones and straight next to pile of dead animals. Swerve almost purged again, nasty sound coming from his intake and he quickly turned away from them, not wanting to see the corpses.

The monster crooned and when the bones next to him suddenly rattled violently Swerve was already ready to accept his fate to be eaten. The minibot took a fearful glance and he was surprised to see the dead animals gone, smacked to the other side of the chamber. He dared to glance his captor in confusion and their eyes met as it kept looking at him.

Slowly, the beast leaned closer to him, it’s maw opening and Swerve flinched.

”Oh Primus save my Spark, I don’t want to die like this, I don’t want to die at all…!” He mumbled, expecting monster to finally snack on his helm… Instead there was tinkling sounds just before him, like crystals and jingle bells. He peeked through his visor and he almost couldn’t believe his optics.

A bunch of jewels and big chunks of teal glowing ancient energon were laid before him until there was a pile big enough to reach to Swerve’s chassis if he was standing, but he wasn’t so it literally reached to top of his helm. He was speechless, his visor wide and mouth hanging open.

The monster backed up, raising it’s head high and looking at him, it’s eyes glowing almost… happily? Like it was proud of itself for displaying such trinkets before metallurgist. The mech looked the pile in wonder, then at the monster, back and fort, not understanding the situation.

”Uh… What? What is this?”

The creature crooned from it’s chest and leaned in close, making Swerve flinch, but then it only nudged the pile of treasures with it’s snout and pushed them straight into minibot’s lap. The treasures literally surrounded him to the waist down, but he still didn’t know what he was suppose to do with them.

”These are, uh, very nice? Y- you have an good eye for things, ha ha, really good indeed! It’s like you’re a treasure hunter or something, ha ha!”

His kidnapper’s chest rumbled almost in a manner that reminded him of a Earth’s cats way of purring, and suddenly backed up. Swerve followed the monster’s movements to the opening of the chamber where it stopped.

Then it got weird. The creature started to raise and lower it’s closed wings rhythmically, before it suddenly flashed them wide open and flapped them with such strength that it sent bones, leafs, ashes, gems, energon and almost Swerve flying. It actually did know him on his back.

The minibot pushed himself back to sit up, only to let out a scream as the monster raised to it’s hind legs and slammed it’s front legs each side of Swerve, barely dodging him. The mech stuttered in horror as the bones around him turned into tiny splinters and creature’s claws tore grooves to rocky ground that came to view when bones were pulled away with the movement.

Swerve stared the deep grooves in horror, imagining the claws tearing him in pieces, when the monster draped it’s large wings over him and itself, blocking out all the sunlight and leaving metallurgist in complete darkness, save for the monster’s bright red glowing eyes that stared straight at him.

Swerve stuttered, words getting stuck to his intake in fear, but then the monster lifted it’s wings off from them and folded them back over it’s scaly back. The small minibot was so confused, now understanding what was happening and the creature just kept staring at him. He started to feel that it was expecting something from him.

Swerve decided to try something, maybe , ”W- Wow! Your wings are big, very big, I should know since I just saw them just a minute ago, you even knocked me over with them, ha ha!

The monster puffed out it’s chest in pride and huffed a stream of black smoke from it’s nostrils, and Swerve felt like he had a chance to actually get released from the nest of death. He wasn’t that lucky when he put things together.

Maybe the monster was trying to… Woo him?

When he thought about it, it became clearer. Swerve had seen couple Earth nature documents sometimes while cleaning his bar and many animals tried to woo each other with gifts or with their appeal.

It tried to win Swerve’s spark over! That would have explained why it didn’t bother with Rewind or Chromedome earlier when the later had set himself broadly between the beast and his Conjunx Endura!

The beast had seen that Rewind already had a mate so it let him be. Brainstorm was hiding behind Nautica and Skids and Rodimus were fighting side by side against the beast while Swerve was covering behind closest tree since he didn’t have any fighting experience. It all made sense. Some animals even stole their mates from other flocks or herds or such!

Swerve sighed out loud in great relief. The monster didn’t want to eat him! He was just there to be it’s mate.

Then he froze. They weren’t the same species. He was a mech and it was a organic monster that probably laid eggs since it had scales. Swerve started to panic more than he had ever witnessed Tailgate to panic. Once the monster would realise that they’re not compatible it would probably see him as an invader and get rid off him!

Swerve almost got a spark attach when he felt sharp claws wrap around his frame through all the treasures and he was lifted in the air.

”Wow wow wow! W- what are you doing!? Wait, put me down, please, I’m very sensitive and panicking!” The metallurgist panicked, but calmed down when he was set down… Only to notice that he was set down on all fours.

Swerve bounced to get up, but giant claws laid on his hands and held him on the ground as the beast straddled him like a animal in heat.

”W- wait, what are you- Oh my Primus!” Swerve felt something hot and hard prop at the back of his tight. He tried to wiggle his rear away, only to get a propped straight against his interface array and have the thing slide between his tights, dragging against both of his closed arrays.

He tensed in horror as he realised that it was the monster’s spike. Very enormous spike. Did it think that Swerve was a femme!? He wouldn’t be able to take a spike that large to his valve! No way without a lot of foreplay, stretching and lubricant! Swerve bet that he was also too tight, it had been ages since he had had a good frag or even a bad frag! He was sad to admit it, but no one on the Lost Light had found him desirable enough to actually take him to their berth after hearing him talk.

But here he was, on a abandoned cyber planet with a giant monster trusting between his tights as it tried to mate him and if Swerve was right, even conceive him to possibly carry it’s offspring.

”No no no NO, I’m not what you think I am, this won’t work-! Ouch, that’s a big spike!” The minibot cried as the beast’s spike propped particularly hard against his interface panel. The creature’s chest rumbled against Swerve’s back as it tried to insert it’s spike into him, only to meet resistance.

Swerve trembled, fearing for his life and wondering where on cybertron his friends were, when the monster lifted it’s claws from mech’s hands and suddenly grasped his legs. The beast lifted his rear in the air and the minibot panicked, while trying to hold himself upright with his hands.

”Please don’t eat me, I taste bad, I have a bad humour and I’ve haven’t had a proper goodbyes with my friends and-! PRIMUS!” Swerve shouted as he felt something wet and hot trace his tight. He took a glance over his shoulder and saw monster’s snout right at his rear, glossa rolling around his aft, licking and caressing his lush tights.

”W- What are you doing..! Aaah…!” Swerve gasped as the giant glossa swept over a seam of the joint that connected his leg to rest of his body. The monster noticed the change in his actions and traced the tip of it’s glossa over the sensitive cables in minibot’s seam, making him gasp and stutter, before switching to give the other thigh the same treatment.

”No, stop it, that feels nice but this is wrong, so wrong…!” Swerve bit his lip as he tried wiggle away from the glossa that invaded his most precious privacy, but when that wicked glossa graced his panel’s seams, the minibot’s hips gave an involuntary buck and his spike pressurised behind it’s panel, jabbing against his closed modesty.

The monster crooned, the vibrations wrecking Swerve’s frame as the glossa made sharp flicks against mech’s interface panel’s seams and he chocked on a moan, his cooling fans activating. Swerve fought against the pleasure and growing need inside him, but the sharp flicks felt sinfully good and at that moment his focus was lost for a second too long and both of his panels snapped open with a flick. His erect spike emerged and his valve was perfectly on beast’s eyesight.

The monster stopped licking him as soon as it noticed what he packed. A lush valve that was already dripping lubricant down his thigh and a short but girthy spike wobbling in air. Swerve’s mind was hazy. He was taken over by fear of beast finally killing him over his spike, but the buzzing pleasure between his legs fogged his ability to judge the situation any further.

Swerve felt monster breath in his smell and prod his spike with it’s snout. The metallurgist gasped at the gesture as the monster breathed hot air straight into his bare valve, suddenly dipping it’s glossa inside him. 

” _Primus!_ ” Swerve moaned, his hands giving up under him and his face hitting the ground. It had been such a long time since he had anyone or even a simple toy in his valve, so the sudden stretch left him breathless. Then the monster started to purr and vibrations shook Swerve’s valve’s sensitive nodes.

That was it. He was done fighting against this creature and the invasion of his privacy and dignity. Mind as well take as much pleasure out of it as he could if he was going to be fragged, humiliated and possibly eaten then.

”Ah ah…!” Swerve panted as she monster started to trust it’s tongue inside of him, first slowly as if making sure he was properly spread before it picked up it’s pace. Swerve’s cooling fans blasted on full capacity, his words cut off as the monster’s glossa tried to wiggle it’s way deeper into him, but it’s girth stopped it from getting any deeper and it frustrated the minibot to no end as much as he felt uncomfortably stretched. The glossa was SO close to his ceiling node that he could almost feel it!

He could have come without the contact to his ceiling node, if only his spike could have been touched, but the monster was completely ignoring it.

”My spike…! Touch my spike, please…!” Swerve begged, trying to wiggle his aft, but the monster’s hold on his legs kept him still. The creature crooned and pulled it’s glossa out of minibot, making him cry out, ”Nooo! Please, don’t stop, it feels good, put it back in!”

The beast’s chest rumbled, like it was pleased to see Swerve being so submissive and needy. It licked it’s maw clean from minibot’s lubricant, before bowing back down and licking long teasing swipes between his puffy valve lips.

”No no no, stop teasing me, put your glossa back inside, please!” Swerve moaned shamelessly as tip of monster’s glossa flicked over his anterior node with each lick, making his whole frame spam in pleasure, cooling fans blasting in overdrive.

He got what he wished for when the monster stuck it’s glossa as deep as it could get it inside Swerve, finally hitting his ceiling node and the minibot’s whole frame jerked and froze as he overloaded harder than he ever remembered doing. His valve squeezed the beast’s glossa so hard he heard it growl and his spike shot transfluids all over the ground, some even landing on his chassis.

”Ah… Ah… Ah…” Swerve’s hips kept spamming weakly as the monster licked him clean from his transfluids and lubricant, not leaving even a trace on mech’s array. Oral lubricant dripped from his open mouth as he tried to catch his breath, his cooling fans whirring tiredly. His spike started to slowly retreat back to it’s housing, but before he knew it, he was pushed on the ground on all fours and straddled again and soon enough he felt the enormous spike propping at his slick valve’s lips.

”N- no no no NO NO NO! I can’t, you tear me in half, please don’t do this, I’ll die!” Swerve rambled in full on panic and fear as he felt the beast drag it’s spike over his valve’s lips like trying to lubricant it’s spike for minibot. He tried to fight back, but creature had strong hold of his servos in a second.

Then the beast lined up it’s spike with Swerve’s valve and pushed the tip past his valve lips, he screamed. ”Please no, don’t!”

Before the monster got a chance to penetrate him, a loud explosion shook the whole cave and the monster immediately realised Swerve, it’s head whipping from side to side, before it looked up. Swerve saw the chamber’s ceiling grumbling and heard a familiar whistle of a missile before he was engulfed by darkness.

There were so many sounds, more missiles, the cave’s ceiling giving in and monster’s growling right above him. He looked around himself, only to see darkness so he presumed that he must had been under the creature.

Suddenly the monster’s claws curled around Swerve and he felt whole world spinning as the creature whipped around, roaring from the bottom of it’s very being and then there was light. The minibot onlined his optics and saw familiar faces of his friends on the chamber’s entrance.

Rodimus, Skids, Megatron, Ultra Magnus and, Primus, Swerve was never that happy to see Brainstorm also. All of them had their guns in the air and pointing at the monster that held him.

”Guys! Oh my God, I can’t believe this, you really came for me!” The metallurgist almost cried in joy and Skids smiled to his friend as best as he could, ”We wouldn’t leave you like this buddy.”

”Okay you freak of nature! Put Swerve down or we will open fire at you!” Rodimus shouted to the beast. The only reply the captain got was a deep inhale and-!

”Incoming!” Brainstorm shouted and everyone scrambled in a second, just as the monster shot an enormous stream of burning hot flames where Swerve’s friends had just been standing. Ultra Magnus and Megatron each ran to opposite sides, wishing that the monster would go after either one and try to burn one of them to crisp. Seeing Magnus as a bigger threat, the flames followed him, allowing Megatron an opening on the other side.

The former warlord bounced with all his strength he slammed with his whole body weight the beast’s maw shut, ending it’s fire spewing. ”Down!” Megatron ordered as he wrapped his arms around monster’s snout as best as he could to keep it from spitting fire again.

The monster roared as best as it could with a closed mouth and started to whip it’s head around, but Megatron clung to it with all his might. It started to battle against Megatron so much that it rose up to it’s hind legs to try to shake the grey mech off from it’s mouth, showing off it’s more vulnerable stomach.

”Shoot!” Rodimus ordered and shots were fired straight into monster’s chest. The beast’s muffled roar of pain almost shook Megatron off, but the former warlord held his grip and shut the creature’s maws again. In it’s pain, monster let Swerve slip past it’s claws.

The minibot screamed as he fell, only to be caught by strong arms and he was quickly carried to safety. Swerve looked up at his savour and came face to face with Ultra Magnus.

”Are you harmed? Any internal damage, physical or mental trauma?” The big mech asked quickly as he ran. Swerve shook his helm. ”Not that I can tell now, no, no I don’t think so.”

Ultra Magnus nodded. He looked like he was about to say something when a loud roar cut through the air and they turned to look what was happening.

The monster roared and slammed it’s front legs on the ground. It moved it’s head all the way to it’s side and then suddenly whipped it as hard as possible against the wall and Megatron was caught between the head and hard rock wall.

”Megatron, are you alright!?” Rodimus shouted, holding his fire.

”Hang in there!” Skids shouted.

Megatron groaned in pain, but he held onto beast’s maw with all his might. If he had let go who knew what would happen if it started to spew fire again. It could have been fatal to crew members. The monster tried to roar again and this time snap at Megatron’s arms that held it, but he had safe angle to hold it still.

There was a gunshot and a laser hit the corner of the monster’s eye. Everyone turned to look at Brainstorm who had shot. ”What? Aren’t we trying to beat this big fellow?”

It must have been especially painful shot for the beast. It roared from the top of it’s lungs and whipped it’s whole body, now attacking with it’s lashing tail.

The tail knocked Skids and Brainstorm over and almost did the same to Rodimus, but once the tail hit him, he wrapped his arms around it and held on. The monster screeched and shook it’s head and tail, trying to shake the captains off.

”Magnus get over here, we need help!” Rodimus shouted and held on to tail as best as he could, but truly he was more of an annoyance and extra weight on it, but he also was a perfect distraction. With him hanging on monster’s tail, it couldn’t use it as an way to attack anymore.

Ultra Magnus put Swerve quickly down at the entrance of the chamber and made sure minibot was as tight against the wall as possible. ”Stay low and if anything goes wrong then run to the Rodpod. It’s parked just couple miles South-East from here, Nautica is on there, she knows what to do if we don’t come back. She’ll take you to safety.”

Swerve nodded and Ultra Magnus joined to into the fight with his captains and crew mates. The metallurgist pressed himself as tightly against the wall as he could, carefully and fearfully watching the battle before him unfold.

The monster’s movements were heavily reduced thanks to both captains hanging on it, but as long as had it’s legs still free then it would keep trashing and finally loose Rodimus and Megatron from it’s mouth and tail.

”Skids, Brainstorm, keep the creature’s attention on you no matter what! I’m advancing!” Ultra Magnus ordered. Skids and Brainstorm did as they were told, both getting on one side to shoot the monster while Magnus rounded up from another side that was left open and leaped straight on top of the base of the monster’s neck, pressing it on the ground and giving Megatron a proper footing to hold the beast down.

The creature screeched as it tried to lift it’s head, but Ultra Magnus focused all his strength to wrap his arms around monster’s thick neck and hold it down with such force that he unconsciously grounded his denta together.

Swerve watched how the captains and the second-in-command wrestled against the enormous beast, using all their combined powers and strength to just hold it down. They were successful, but the monster’s ability to thrash or move it’s arms and legs weren’t completely taken from it. No matter how much Skids or Brainstorm shot the monster, their guns couldn’t pierce beast’s sharp ragged scale armour. The end was near no matter how one looked at it.

”Whirl, buddy, this is a great moment for you to come down and test that Sonic Drill Gun! If you could get here soon, like now, then I would be very happy pappy scientist!” Brainstorm screamed to comm link.

The monster growled dangerously, it’s eyes moving around the space surrounding it until one of it’s eyes settled to Megatron. The former warlord made eye contact with the beast and he could see from so near how the brighter optic in it’s eyes weren’t round like theirs, but slit like reptile’s. When their crimson optics connected, the monster started to growl dangerously and all of the sudden Megatron and Ultra Magnus were in such pain that everyone could notice it.

”What’s happening!?” Skids shouted in worry.

”The creature’s body is heating up…!” Ultra Magnus groaned as he struggled against his processor’s survival instincts to let go of the source of his pain. Rodimus was feeling the heat also, but he was only holding the tail down and he had always been okay with the heat, but Megatron who was holding down the heat’s way of exit felt it almost ten times worst.

”I can’t…! Hold on much longer!” The grey mech groaned in immense pain. The monster saw it’s chance in it’s attackers’ pain and with all it’s might, it pushed itself on it’s feet smashed it’s head and Megatron straight into the stone wall. The captain’s hold gave up and monster raised it’s once again free head to roar in fury. It was free and able to burn all it’s enemies to bundle of metals.

Then the monster’s eyes locked with covering Swerve and it’s tongue flickered over it’s heated lips. It would be able to _take_ Swerve however it wanted to.

Despite being told to leave if anything went wrong, the minibot couldn’t make his pedes carry him to safety and abandon his friends. Still, he couldn’t figure out what to do!

There was a bang and another screech of pain as a shot was fired at the corner of the monster’s eye again. Megatron tried to use the beast’s moment of weakness to jump at it’s maw again, but the black creature moved it’s head away just in time and he ended up hanging from it’s neck like a trinket of some sorts.

Rodimus, Ultra Magnus and Megatron tried their best to hold on to the monster, now that it’s body had cooled down again, but the beast already got too much leverage to move and it was going to use it to it’s advantage… against Brainstorm.

The scientist yelped as the the monster glared at him with such hatred. It obviously wasn’t stupid, it _knew_ that it was Brainstorm who had hurt it’s eyes. And it wanted revenge, no matter what. It would tear his limps and eat them before him one by one, before plucking his optics out and grounding his spark into dust. 

The monster growled, taking a step towards the scientist and cracked it’s mouth open, just enough to show of blue flames fumbling past it’s enormous fangs. It wasn’t gonna burn him yet. First it would let him have a taste of fear what was coming, but the beast was impatient and it opened it’s maw wider with a mighty roar…!

”Whirl!” Brainstorm screamed in terror. Suddenly the beast’s roars were covered with choppers chopping the air in breathtaking speed and the war cry was shouted over the brave Autobots and a monster.

”BANZAIIIIII!” Came a loud obnoxious yell from everyone’s favourite anger issued psychopath. Swerve whipped his helm up just as did the monster to see what was coming and sure enough, Whirl was flying straight at the monster through the giant hole he blasted into ceiling. In mid air he transformed back to his normal form and pulled a gun almost as big as his arm out and banged it straight into monster’s forehead. The beast growled in pain, but before it could do anything there was a very evident click of safety going off.

”Night night ugly!” Whirl said as he pulled the trigger and a enormous blast of energy was shot straight into monster’s head with a big flash of light and a loud bang.

Everyone watched as the black monster froze on it’s place until finally it’s red gleaming eyes fogged up and rolled over before the beast’s limbs gave up under it and it crumbled to the ground lifelessly. Everyone got out of the way and Whirl fell on his aft on the ground. As the dust settled down, everyone collected their breaths and the copter got up on his pedes like nothing happened.

”AND THAT’S HOW WE DO IT IN WRECKERS!” Whirl shouted, fist pumping the air with his claws and just to boast more, he even lifted his other chicken pede on top of unconscious monster’s head and stroke a pose, ”You’re all very welcome, I’ll take my reward and appreciation as free drinks, thank you very much!”

Swerve was so relieved that he fell on his knees. It was like all the weight of fear had been lifted from his shoulders and the shock of sudden lightness knocked his pedes from underneath him. Mechs all around the chamber slumped on the ground in exhaustion, the battle taking a lot of their energy, but it was all worth it. They had managed to save one of their own from a devastating fate.

”Okay everybody, good job! The plan worked out perfectly! Although, it took some time for you to appear Whirl.” Rodimus said and glanced at the copter who was measuring monster’s thickest horn with his claws.

”What can I say, bunch of these red flying monkeys saw me and started throwing rocks at me so I pulverised them before I managed to make my grand entrance.” Whirl replied with a shrug, as if he hadn’t killed bunch of innocent animals. Well, it really depended who you asked from if those monkeys were innocent, but everything that moved was a target in Whirl’s optic.

”Either way, we should leave this planet now. Who knows what other creatures are hiding in here.” Megatron grumbled as he pushed himself up on his pedes.

Everyone agreed, Swerve more than others. They had to escape from the planet before the beast would regain it’s consciousness and try to regain it’s mate and finish it’s attackers. Everyone were eager to leave, save for Whirl, who wanted to finish the job, and Brainstorm, but he didn’t want monster dead. Oh no, he wanted more…

”WHAT!?” Every mech shouted when they heard what Brainstorm had to say. ”What what? I want to take the creature with us, plain and simple!” The scientist said. Swerve was now sure that Brainstorm was crazy.

”Is there a glitch in your processor Brainstorm!?” Rodimus asked as he stomped to flyer and jabbed his servo to other mech’s chassis. ”That monster could have hurt Swerve or worse and it wanted to murder rest of us!”

”There is no way we’re taking that organic with us.” Megatron said. No one was sure if he declined because he agreed for once with Rodimus or because the monster was a organic. They weren’t sure if Megatron had come to terms with organic life forms, but no one wanted to bring it up.

But Brainstorm wouldn’t give up just like that. When he set his mind on something, it was impossible to change his mind. ”Think about it! This creature has lived here it’s whole life, taking down other beings of it’s species and grown larger than them! Why? I must find out why!”

”I sure am interested to know what to mix with my engex so I could grow into a big scary monster like this.” Whirl offered his opinion.

”Not now Whirl…” Skids mumbled.

”Brainstorm, I can somewhat understand your interest towards the creature and it’s heritage, but it would be far too dangerous to hold a beast like this on Lost Light.” Ultra Magnus tried to reason with the scientist, only to get distracted by the black smears all over his armour.

”But this could be huge! Think about the weapons we could create if we can find out what force is behind this creature’s strength! We wouldn’t need to fear DJD or other Decepticons attacking us, because we would have a weapons strong enough to pulverise them! ” The scientist tried to haggle with promises of safety of the crew.

”No means no Brainstorm, and I’m now even more hungry because you made me take the Magnus speech! I sound like an old mech ordering sparklings around!” Rodimus snapped. Everyone thought that the conversation would end in that, but, unfortunately, Brainstorm wasn’t above begging. Shamelessly. 

”Please please please pleaaaseeee….?” The scientist begged, dropping on his knees so hard that the small animal bones cracked under his weight and holding his hands together as he prayed. ”I promise, I keep it locked up and run safe tests and I won’t blow anything up! Pleaaaseeee let me keep it, pleaaaaseeee…!”

If there ever was a moment of complete and utter point of no shame, then no one had ever seen one as big as Brainstorm’s moment. Rodimus groaned and pinched his nasal ridge as he closed his optics to think. After a moment of hearing Brainstorm beg beg and beg, he came to a conclusion.

”Fine, but heres the deal!” Rodimus shouted and pointed his servo at the scientist, ”You get to keep that monster in the old cell that held Overlord. It should have holders strong enough to keep it in check. Next, you won’t create ANY NEW WEAPONS, without consulting either me, Megatron or Ultra Magnus! That means you invent a weapon and tell us about it BEFORE you start building it, got it? And NO weapons for Whirl!”

”BOO! No fair! I demand a new trial!”

”Brilliant!” Brainstorm cheered as he bounced up on his pedes and went to tie the monster’s maw close. Rodimus sighed, but when he got nasty glare from Megatron and disappointed look from Ultra Magnus he found himself in trouble.

”Now listen, I know I did a stupid thing-”

”You did an idiotic childish decision!” Megatron said and Ultra Magnus nodded beside him. ”Rodimus, we mustn’t bring that creature with us. We don’t even know what it is or what it’s capable of.”

”Well, it’s Brainstorm’s job to figure it out and until he’s done with the monster then we are going to hold it in Overlord’s old prison. It shouldn’t be able to escape from there or harm anyone.” The young Prime justified his decision and turned his back to his co-captain and friend in order to go outside and connect Nautica.

Skids made his way to shaken Swerve and laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Swerve flinched at the contact, not noticing Skids since he hadn’t taken his visor off from the monster, too afraid to look away if it would bolt up suddenly. ”Wha- what?”

”Are you okay Swerve? That thing didn’t hurt you or anything?” The blue mech asked carefully. Swerve was about to reply, but the memory of him begging the creature to push it’s glossa inside his valve silenced him and he shook his head. ”No, no I’m fine, just fine, a little shaken, that’s all!”

Swerve wasn’t sure if Skids believed him, but the metallurgist put on his winning smile that he used to fool everybody. ”Trust me buddy, I’m fine now that you guys are here. Thanks for that by the way, I thought I was a goner!”

Skids smiled and helped his small friend up on his pedes and soon enough they were all heading back to Rodpod, with normal and bigger mechs dragging unconscious black monster behind them. Swerve kept walking up ahead incase the beast woke up and started to rampage. Every couple minutes the minibot had to glance behind to make sure the monster wasn’t awake to snatch him.

Swerve wasn’t sure how things at Lost Light would turn out with an organic and a dangerous one on board, but he tried to close that worry out of his mind. He had a bar to attend later on, despite his struggles that day.

~~~

”Umm, no offence usually Brainstorm, but, uh, why do you need me to come with you? You do know that I have a bar to tend to and I can’t really leave Bluestreak alone for too long, he isn’t used to handling the bar by himself yet, what did you need me again?” Swerve asked as he tried to stay behind the scientist, his pedes being smaller than normal mech’s.

”Didn’t I tell you already? I did! I need to ask you questions of what happened to you after the beast kidnapped you! In high details, if you may!” Brainstorm rambled as he walked towards the deeper parts of the Lost Light where even lamp lights couldn’t reach.

”Uh, yeah, but why couldn’t I just answer all your questions while tending my bar-”

”Too much distractions! Science is a painstaking lover!”

”Okay, I guess…?” Swerve gulped as the duo came to a stop before the giant doors as Brainstorm put in the secret code. ”But why we must do this here?! Of all the places in this ship, why we must come here where you have been doing your…?”

”Experiments!”

”Sure… Experiments… You do know that I haven’t been able to sleep well?”

”Very! I heard that you have been extra productive according Ultra Magnus’ standards! Have you thought about seeing Rung?”

”Nah, I don’t want to bother him with my silly stories… He would be all comforting and ask me to talk about it more, but I’m fine, really! Best just to head forward and face my fears, ain’t that right, huh?”

”Absolutely! That’s why I’m interviewing you here!” Brainstorm laughed and pushed Swerve inside the prison the second after door slid open.

Swerve wasn’t sure what he was looking at. The monster that had captured him and basically sexually abused him was right in front of him, reduced to a giant guinea pig. The former beast had lost it’s intimidating black colour, now plain silver and was bound and tied up in the air by strong pincher holders that no one could break without getting their servos on them. The beast had no such chance.

It’s tail was held still by five different pinchers, giant holder held it’s stomach and chest area in it’s grasp, it’s legs were pulled far away from each other so it couldn’t even lay them on the ground and it’s head was completely muffled by a giant steel muzzle that didn’t allow it to even move it’s head, and mouth even less. Swerve noted how beast’s eyes were barely open, weakly and dully flicking between open and close.

The monster let out a low croon, making Swerve flinch in fear that the beast had recognised him as it’s mate and was about to break free from it’s bounds, but when the creature made no attempt to move he got confused.

”Brainstorm, what, it’s-”

”Pretty impressive right? The holders are strong, they held Overlord here after all, but to prevent it from spewing fire I asked Ratchet’s help to drug it. I don’t have much stuff for a guy this big!” The scientist answered as he took some notes quickly. ”Besides, if it tries to break free then it gets one heck of a electric shock! It should know already that moving will only hurt it more.”

Swerve nodded. He felt immediately a lot safer, knowing that the monster wouldn’t be able to hurt anybody, but there was this small nagging feeling in his tank. He denied it, he couldn’t have felt bad for the monster. It was a mindless organic being, an animal that only worked according to it’s instincts.

”Okay Swerve, as you can see, the beast is restrained and unable to do anything but stay in medical fog. Are you ready to tell me about your experiences in monster’s hold?” Brainstorm asked and got out another empty datapad.

Swerve swallowed and nodded. ”Well, first it took me to it’s cave and it pinned me to ground while growling, then suddenly it licked me and left.” The minibot glanced at the mech beside him. ”Then it dropped bunch of burnt animals to cave and I almost hurled, it was so gross and disgusting, the stench was horrifying…!”

”Uh uh, then what happened?”

”Well, obviously I tried to escape when the monster returned, but it caught me and carried me back to it’s den and then I thought it was going to eat me, but it actually showered me in gems and bunch of ancient energon, which was weird yet not so much.”

”So it brought you jewels as presents and energon to feed you?”

”I guess, yeah?”

”So apparently it was trying to show you that it was able to provide for you as it’s mate! Oh, how I love science!” Brainstorm giggled as he scribbled down notes like a possessed mech. Swerve coughed. ”It’s actually biology.”

”Same thing! Then what happened?”

”It… Shook it’s body, flapped it’s wings and tore big grooves on the ground.”

”Oh ho hoo! It made a mating dance for you? Interesting!”

”How it’s interesting!? It sliced a huge marks on the stone ground with it’s bare claws! Imagine what those claws could have done to you! Do I need to remind you that it wanted to tear you up with those claws!? Imagine it!”

”I don’t need to imagine it Swerve, I was there seeing everything!” Brainstorm laughed like a madman, ”The subject probably tried to appeal to your mating needs.”

”My needs?”

”Yes! By showing off it’s big wings it tried to show you it’s great ability to fly long distances and by showing off it’s claws it tried to impress you with it’s ability to protect you from rivalling mates! It didn’t let Megatron, Rodimus or anyone get near you as it saw you as it’s mate!”

”Oh God, Primus…!” Swerve held his helm in panic, ”Am I a mate to a gigantic monster that breaths fire, destroys ancient energon like it’s jelly and flies?”

”Oh no no no! You’re a mate to a fully grown Predacon. But all those other things come with the package!” Brainstorm said and clapped Swerve, who’s mouth went limp in shock, on the shoulder, like a proud friend who was congratulating his friend for siring a heir. ”Congratulation!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty short chapter, I apologise that, but I thought that this story needed some filling in on Reader's part. So enjoy this journey and chapter to learn more about Reader!

”So explain to me what is going on Brainstorm, why you needed me here?” Chromedome asked from his friend before giving an suspicious glance at the immobilised monster next to him. ”With this thing?”

”My dear friend, I need you to use those nice pointy needles of yours and perform mnemosurgery on her!” Brainstorm giggled and punched a code in keyboard to lower giant creature’s head down to their level so Chromedome could insert his needles to it’s neck. ”Now dig in!”

”Hold on Brainstorm, I know you’re excited to get bottom of this whole thing we have in our hands, but you do know that mnemosurgery doesn’t work on organics, right? You have to figure out another way to get inside this monster’s head without cracking it up.” Chromedome replied with a denying wave of hand and he turned to leave. Brainstorm whirled around and quickly stopped the other mech from leaving. His friend could be so simpleminded and ridiculous, but he still liked him.

”But this time it will work because she’s not an organic!”

Chromedome stopped and turned to his friend, the ridge of his visor rising in confusion. ”Then what is it?”

”You remember those capsules you and Rewind found? The Cybertronian ones in the Ovika 1.5?” Before Chromedome could reply Brainstorm continued. ”Of course you do! Well, my conclusion is that one sparkling protoform actually managed to get out of it’s capsule after Ovika 1.5 was abandoned! I don’t know if it was stronger than rest of the protoforms or if it’s capsule was just broken from the start. Sadly, I can’t actually figure it out without the capsule itself and we left the planet quite some time ago…”

”Wait, so you mean to say that this creature is Cybertronian? One of us!?” Chromedome asked. He couldn’t believe it. Sure, he knew that some mechs took more animalistic alt forms rather than vehicle forms, but he had never witnessed a mech to ever have such a huge alt mode.

”Yes! This beast here is truly one of us, so even a name Predacon doesn’t really fit her since she doesn’t have a faction. I should call her as Beastbot! A perfect name for her since she is raised by beasts!” Brainstorm squealed like he had managed to come up with a brand new weapon when he in fact came up with silly name that wouldn’t stick. He would argue otherwise, but Chromedome knew it wouldn’t stick with anyone but him and Whirl.

”That sounds awfully a lot like one of Earth’s literature pieces which Rewind told me about. About a human boy being raised by pack of wolves?” Chromedome pointed out.

”Yes, but since she isn’t an organic I highly doubt that she was taken care of, unlike in that silly story with no facts in it.”

Chromedome grew silent. He came up with questions. He had a bad feeling about the answer he was going to get, but he asked anyway. ”Why do you think that?”

”Glad you asked!” Brainstorm sang and bolted right next to beast’s head, not even an inch afraid since the creature was completely drugged. It could barely even crack an eye open.

”You see these scars? Very old, barely noticeable after growth spurt, but still there!” The scientist gushed and ran to the table he had set up next to control panels. Chromedome watched as his friend went through his datapads, suddenly halting and then pushing a glass vial into Chromedome’s face.

”See this? I found it stuck between it’s horns, deep down, almost at it’s inner form! It’s an piece of a claw made out of substance called keratin! Only organics produce keratin as they use it in their hair, claws and such minor things and just as it happens to be, this claw belongs to one of those dead creatures kind that me and Nautica found!”

Chromedome tilted his head in confusion and shrugged, ”What does it mean? Couldn’t it just have been in a fight with another monster?”

”Highly unlikely that a battle in her age would even scratch her plating. Watch and admire!” Brainstorm grabbed a laser gun from the side and pointed it at the beast to shoot, but Chromedome quickly slammed his friends hand down before he had the chance, ”NO! I believe you, don’t harm it if it can’t even put up a fight!”

Brainstorm grunted, but put the gun down and crossed his arms like grumpy sparkling, ”It wouldn’t have hurt her. Badly. Not like us, we can loose a leg or arm when shot right, but this big girl is just annoyed by it if you don’t target her more sensitive spots. Like her tummy or optics.”

The scientist shook his helm, loosing the track of their conversation for a moment. ”Either way! The claw must have gotten stuck to her head when she was just taking a form! My conclusion is that she tried to seek someone to care for her when she escaped from the capsule and she happened to stumble to the original monsters.”

Chromedome’s visor flicked and optics behind widened in realisation. ”No. You don’t mean…? They attacked her on sight?” He barely noticed it, but he did and he actually called the former monster in his mind as a her. As a being.

Brainstorm’s nodding was far too happy and enthusiastic to be proper for the grave situation. ”Exactly! She most likely got chased away for getting too close to a fully grown member of the monstrous species, but she attempted to join them again and was attacked and chased away. I presume that by the time this happened, her processor had taken in the beasts’ appearance and constructed it as her alt mode and modified her body to act as they did. Thus, why she can breath fire!”

”Then did she grew up this large because her role model was a large creature?” Chromedome asked. Brainstorm shook his helm. ”No, she should have grown to be smallest of those creatures on the whole planet and probably would have gotten killed ages ago.”

Now Chromedome was confused. How on Cybertron a protoform of a Cybertronian could have grown that big then? He knew some pretty big mechs such as Overlord and Fortress Maximus, but those two were really special cases. What was her reason to grow so big to overwhelm even Ultra Magnus?

”Then why she’s so big? She’s at least as big as Fortress Maximus.” The big mech asked.

”Brilliant question! Which leads us to the source of her abnormally strong plating, fangs, armour and size!” Brainstorm said and happily took out one of his earlier datapads and gave it to his friend. Chromedome accepted the pad and looked over the numbers and notes on it. He couldn’t nearly believe what he saw. ”Brainstorm, are these results right? They’re over the roof!”

”That’s what I’m so excited about!” The scientist squealed, ”It’s the ancient energon! I took some samples from the pieces that this big girl brought back to it’s nest for Swerve and the numbers speak for themselves! Ancient energon is three times stronger than regular energon! Not does it only serve as a great energy source for a weapon or a nano bomb, but if digested, it will boost the Cybertronian’s grow greatly and forges the mech’s frame to better harvest the ancient energon itself!”

”So the reason she’s so strong and almost unbeatable is that she had to grow that way so she could eat? How? We need power tools to even get a crack on the ancient enegon, but what I hear from Swerve is that she sank her claws into it like it was nothing.”

”I think she started on by sucking and licking energon pillars. That way she was able to feed herself a little bit until she grew strong enough to actually crack or bite it.”

”What about her black paint job? How did she—”

”Charcoal. She has been rolling in charcoal to camouflage her natural silver plating. Probably to make herself appear more intimidating to other monsters. Worked pretty well, until I noticed Ultra Magnus and our dear captains get black smudges all over them after their wrestle match with her. She was fairly easy to clean with pressure washer.”

Chromedome put the datapad down and covered his face with his hand. He couldn’t believe it how hard life with the creature had to start with. It wasn’t always easy to be a Cybertronian, he knew it, but this creature hadn’t even had the chance to be one. She was doomed from the birth to die, but something went wrong, or right on her side, depends how you look at it, and she survived, only to live like a beast without no companions.

”So she acts like she does because she had no one to teach her?”

”Most likely yes, she observed another organics and learned from their behaviour how to act. That’s why she sought out Swerve to act as her mate! When other animals started fragging, she presumed that it was just what she had to do also!”

”Does she have an normal form? If this is her alt mode then she got to have a regular form?”

”I don’t know.” Brainstorm deadpanned. Chromedome stared at him. ”You don’t know?”

”That’s why I need you!” The scientist suddenly raised his voice into a shrilled cry that was filled with frustration, ”I’ve tried to figure out if this is her only form, which it shouldn’t be, but I haven’t been able to trigger transformation! I think she might be in lockdown so she can’t or doesn’t even know how to transform! That’s why I need you to get inside her head and reboot her!”

Chromedome flinched. His friend couldn’t have asked what he thought he asked from him. ”You want me to perform a reconditioning? On her? Brainstorm, are you sure you know what you’re asking me to do!?”

”Reboot her?”

”You want me to tear apart her personality and put it back like she had never lived! Not only do I have to go through millions of years worth her life, but I have to make up a whole new life for her in war and horror and—” Chromedome stopped immediately when Brainstorm raised his hand as a sign of silence. To his surprise the scientist took a more serious tone of voice and personality.

”Chromedome, it’s the best we can do now. For crew’s safety and for her best behalf. And I know all about the risks you go through every time you perform mnemosurgery and as your friend I wouldn’t make you risk your mental health or anything overall. Even in the name of science. Science always finds it’s way around things.” Brainstorm explained, for once leaving out his crazy hand signals. He was that serious.

Chromedome looked suspicious. He glanced at the beast next to them and thought about his chances and hers. What good would it do if he was to treat her and would it be any good at all? He turned to Brainstorm. ”Then what do you want me to do inside her memories?”

”Erase them. Erase them all. Don’t even look at them, just wipe it all out. She doesn’t need to know or remember anything about her past and neither should you. One can only presume what that kind of loneliness and isolation would do to a mech who’s lived his whole life with mechs around him. It would wreck you Chromedome. So promise me, PROMISE ME, that you won’t even look at her memories, you just erase them all and start over her learning program!”

Chromedome went silent and before he could promise anything, Brainstorm grabbed him by his shoulders and mace him look into his optics. ”Promise me you won’t. If not for our friendship then do it for Rewind!”

That did it. Being reminded about the love of his life, Chromedome immediately came to a conclusion that he would never cause any pain for his beloved Conjunx Endura. Not anymore. That in mind Chromedome laid his hands over his friend’s and slowly pushed Brainstorm’s hands of from his shoulders, down so he could hold them.

”I promise.” He said with voice filled with determination and will to keep the promise. That was enough for Brainstorm to hear. The scientist whirled around and pressed couple of buttons on controller and the enormous locks snapped open at the base of monster’s neck. Chromedome stepped next to weakly crooning monster.

With a flick of his hand the needles came out from the tips of his servos. He didn’t hesitate as he held the beast’s head with his free hand, but just as he was about to push the needles into it’s neck, the beast let out a soft weak growl.

Chromedome pulled back to look at the creature before him and he came face to face with it’s red eye. The monster was looking at him from the corner of it’s eye and softly crooning. Chromedome patted the creature’s head gently like he was trying to make last moments of it’s known life as pleasant as possible and put his needles at the soft spot on it’s neck.

”Shh shh shhh… It will be over soon.” Chromedome promised and quickly pierced the armour. The beast’s drooping eyes widened for a second, before they fogged up and slid shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Swerve yawned and stretched his arms far above his helm. Last night at the bar was a long one and he had to stay extra late to clean up the mess Whirl left behind after his latest bar fight. Swerve should start to charge him for every cube he broke or smashed against someone else’s helm.

The minibot sighed as he made his way to his morning shift. He should probably ask from Ultra Magnus if he could change Swerve’s shift to midday so he could recharge a little bit longer after long night working and serving ship’s crew.

Swerve was actually so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice another mech standing in middle of the hallway, before he had walked straight at them and successfully knocked himself on his aft.

”Ouch! What the—? Who’s blocking the hall, people are walking here and if the hall is blocked they won’t be able to walk and get where they are going and—” Swerve lifted his helm to look who he had dumbed into and was intimidated into silence by enormous dark figure over him.

His mouth was going, but no sound came his mouth. There was a humanoid figure so tall that it’s head almost grazed the ceiling, it’s pitch black form sucking all the light around it and the eyes. The split crimson gleaming eyes stared straight through Swerve’s chassis and into his spark. He recognised those eyes, he saw them in his nightmares.

”M- m- mon- mons…!” Swerve stuttered in horror as he struggled to back up. He had to let everyone know that the beast had escaped. Everyone were in danger!

”Wow wow wow!” Came a loud yell from behind the dark figure and Brainstorm appeared from behind it. Swerve had to warn him, maybe he could stun the monster or run and call captains to help! ”Brainstorm, i- it’s the monster! It’s out!”

”Oh Swerve! I didn’t see you there! What are you doing on the ground?” Brainstorm asked, just noticing the small mech. Before Swerve could answer, Brainstorm walked up to him and offered his hand for him. ”Here, let me help you up!”

Swerve shakily took the flyer’s hand and the mech yanked him up with one quick yank. As soon as Swerve was on his pedes, he jumped behind Brainstorm. ”How can you be so calm, there is a monster right behind you and we need to let others know before it kills someone!”

”Blazy? Nah, Blazy wouldn’t hurt even a Decepticon!” Brainstorm laughed, nimbly removing minibot’s servos around his waist and walking up to the dark creature standing before them.

”Down girl.” Brainstorm ordered jabbing his servo downwards sharply. The figure silently crouched down until it’s head was just above the scientist’s own.

”She’s kind and tame as cybercat! Aren’t you, yes you are, yes you are!” The mad mech baby talked to creature twice as big as him, trapping it’s head between his hands to ruffle and nuzzle his forehead against it’s own. The creature growled and Brainstorm just ruffled it harder and Swerve was sure it was going to hurt the scientist, but it actually closed it’s eyes contently.

Swerve’s spark was pulsing double the speed it should be, but as Brainstorm kept petting the creature, the minibot slowly calmed down and his fear ebbed away. That’s when he noticed that it wasn’t a monster before him, but a very large Cybertronian femme.

”S- she’s a femme?!”

”Of course she is!” Brainstorm laughed and let go of her in order to introduce the mechs to each other. ”Swerve, allow me to introduce you to Blazebite! Blazebite, this is Swerve. He’s our metallurgist and bartender!”

”Swee… lug?” The big femme questioned very slowly. Swerve felt his fans start up. Her voice was absolutely gorgeous. It was primal, sultry and it had this unknown accent in it that promised wonders beyond mere Cybertronian’s imagination. As Brainstorm proceeded to explain to Blazebite what a metallurgist was, Swerve took in her appearance.

She was enormous, probably as big if not even bigger than Fortress Maximus or Overlord. She had to be to hold in her former wings, tail and beast’s limbs.

Her armour was a mix or different shades of black and grey. It was ragged and primal looking armour, nothing like Autobot’s frame was. She had a crown of sharp horns grown from her helm, a pair of gleaming crimson optics that carefully followed Brainstorm’s hectic hand motions, sharp servos much like Cyclonus’ owns hanging limply on her sides and crimson biolight linings running between her armour plates.

If the minibot looked more carefully, he could see the unique shape of her optics, fine nasal ridge, pretty lips and amazing frame’s figure and chassis like no other he had seen before.

Swerve wasn’t sure if he liked it, but he couldn’t deny it. Blazebite was hot.

”—and that’s what Swerve does! He’s also a bartender that takes care of mechs and serves them drinks of engex!” Brainstorm finished explaining Swerve’s job to very confused femme who tilted her helm. ”En… eks?”

”It’s a drink. You drink it and it makes you feel funny and usually happy.”

”Unn… ny?”

”You’ll get to know the funny feeling once you’re old enough to drink. I’ll take you to Swerve’s then for your first drink.”

Blazebite didn’t ask any further, but she did growl shortly as a way to say yes.

”Um… Brainstorm? May I have your attention for a moment? If that’s okay with you?” Swerve asked. The mad flyer made a quick spin and threw thumbs up at the metallurgist. ”Go ahead! I do love explaining things to certain degree!”

”Why is she so…?” How could he say it nicely? Stupid would have been too harsh. ”Slow?”

”Aaah, well, I asked Chromedome to reboot her and wipe down all her memories. She’s at the same level with a giant sparkler at the moment, but no worries! With my genius guidance she will grow quickly into a great crew mate for us!”

They had her rebooted? Meaning she didn’t have any memories left from her life as a giant killer monster? She had no memories of choosing Swerve as her mate or even giving him… oral pleasure?

Swerve was so happy! Now his nightmares and fears about her breaking out could end! No more fear of shame that someone found out about their interfacing or how he was begging and crying for his life. This was his chance to continue living normally! There was only one thing reminding him from that day and that thing’s red optics stared right at him.

”So, uh, we are you two heading? Bar is closed now, just so you know, so there won’t be much drinks now and so on? Do Rodimus, Ultra Magnus or Megatron perhaps know about her so no one starts wrestling for their lives again…? We wouldn’t want that happening again!” Swerve tried to crack a joke of the situation as a sad excuse to cover his light nervousness.

”I was asking Rodimus, Megatron and Ultra Magnus to come and see her, but she wandered outside while I had my back turned. Might as well take her straight to them. Wanna join us? You can show them that Blazy is completely harmless!” Brainstorm asked as he grabbed giant femme’s helm and dragged her down to look at Swerve.

The metallurgist shivered, not really wanting to have anything to do with the former monster, but the way Brainstorm was looking at him meant that if he was going to refuse then the flier would manipulate him one way or another to join them. With a heavy sigh, he nodded. ”Fine, I’ll come, but I won’t be happy about it!”

”Awesome!” Brainstorm squealed and started pushing Swerve towards the bridge. Blazebite walked close behind them, making Swerve feel like she was there to make sure he wouldn’t escape.

When they entered the bridge, all eyes were on them. Swerve could see Rodimus’ optics widen when he saw the pitch black giant hovering over minibot and flyer, Megatron’s optics flickered and Ultra Magnus’ lips tightened.

Swerve swallowed as he and Brainstorm walked in, but when it came to Blazebite’s turn to enter, she actually had to squat down to make it in. She was halfway inside when she straightened up and accidentally banged her helm straight into door’s hinge, hard enough to create a huge dent on it.

Swerve was scared by the sound and jumped far away from the Brainstorm and his guinea pig, only to see the big femme crouching on the ground and holding her helm. The minibot was shocked to see that Blazebite was shaking, her armour rattling against itself. Rodimus, Megatron, Ultra Magnus and Swerve shared a confused look with each other, but Brainstorm was horrified.

”Oh frag!” The flyer cursed and just as soon as he said that, Blazebite started to sob and then outright cry. It started with a couple quiet hiccups that evolved into crying and wailing out loud. Her screams of pain pierced through every mech’s audials like the spikes DJD used to torture their prisoners. Couple cubes that were holding energon shattered under her voice and the captains appeared to be worried that her crying could even crack ship’s windows.

”Brainstorm, make her stop!” Ultra Magnus ordered over her screeching, but Swerve doubted that he heard him. Heard or not, but the scientist quickly sprinted to Blazebite and started to pat and pet her.

”Shh shh shhh!” Brainstorm shushed, but to make her hear him he almost had to yell. ”It didn’t hurt, you’re a big girl…! You just got scared, didn’t you? Didn’t you?”

Blazebite was still crying, but she stopped screaming her helm off and just cried quietly by herself now. Swerve and others sighed in relief and they lowered their hands. Brainstorm made her look at him, her red coolant dripping optics locking with his golden optics.

”Hey now, look at you! You’re big and strong girl! Watch!” Brainstorm patted the top of her head, minding her horn crown. ”See? You’re fine! Big girls don’t cry when they destroy something! They cry when they’re disciplined for destroying something!”

Brainstorm kept talking her through her little fit, but more he blabbered nonsense the more she calmed down. Blazebite finally stopped crying and only sniffled and occasionally hiccupped as she tried to wipe her optics clear. After she calmed down enough to move, Brainstorm helped her up on her pedes and walked her to captains and Ultra Magnus.

”Captains, Magnus and Swerve, may I introduce you to Blazebite! Blazy, these two are our captains and this is their right-hand! Whatever they say, you must do it, unless I say otherwise!”

”Brainstorm.” Ultra Magnus warned.

”Never mind, you do what they say.”

Blazebite looked Brainstorm quizzically and slowly moved her gaze to three most powerful mechs in whole Lost Light. She looks at Rodimus for a long time, probably intrigued by his bright paint job and flames, but once their optics meet she’s taken aback by the suspicious glare Rodimus was giving her.

She looked over at Ultra Magnus and she was immediately intimidated by his size, even if she was bigger than he was. His dead serious look also frightened her. Blazebite actually backed up behind Brainstorm’s back.

If she thought Rodimus or Ultra Magnus were bad then she was in for a surprise when her optics landed on Megatron. The former warlord didn’t make any attempt to hide his gruff appearance or ever so sweet personality. One look from the grey mech and Blazebite whined like a kicked puppy and kneeled, trying to hide her big frame behind scientist and pressed her face against his back. The sight reminded Swerve little bit of a old Cybertronian cartoons where characters would try to hide behind something smaller than themselves.

The trio of mechs in charge looked at each other in confusion and then at Brainstorm and Blazebite behind him.

”Is it… afraid of us?” Rodimus asked.

”SHE, Rodimus. It’s a she.” Megatron said and looked at her slumped form. ”And she appears to be at least intimidated by us.”

”A great change since our first meeting when it was other way around.” Ultra Magnus noted and Rodimus scoffed. ”Speak for yourself, I was never scared! Not even once!”

Megatron rolled his optics. ”Whatever you say Rodimus.” Then he turned back to Brainstorm who was gently petting Blazebite’s head, minding her horns again. ”What have you learned from her?”

”Nothing that I haven’t already told you. She doesn’t hold any memories from her former life in the wild and she’s as clueless as a sparkling, but you probably noticed that already!”

Everybody nodded and shared a look between each other before looking at Brainstorm again. ”What is your plan of proceeding with her?”

Brainstorm shrugged. ”I don’t know, but I have many ideas! I could start by teaching her the basics of lasers, then time and space continuum, then—!”

”NO! No more time shenanigans! No more! We had enough of that when you pulled your latest time travel stunt!” Rodimus said and stomped his pede on the floor, scaring Blazebite. ”As your captain, I’m ordering a proper Autobot raising for her and you are in charge of making sure she doesn’t turn out as crazy as you!”

”You’re asking me to do the impossible and I know a lot from impossible, I do it all the time, but this is beyond my brilliant abilities! She’s bound to grow into a genius mastermind like me!” Brainstorm screamed.

Yeks, Swerve wasn’t sure if he wanted another Brainstorm, A GIANT Brainstorm, running around ship and creating crazy and extremely dangerous weapons. Scratch that, he was sure he didn’t want that. He had to do something!

”Not to bother, too much at least, but I have a idea, small, yeah, but it’s still an idea, right, ain’t it?” Swerve spoke after a silence too long for him. He regretted it immediately as everyone turned to look at him and not like he hated attention, but Blazebite was also staring at him and it made him nervous.

”Uuuh, why don’t we all participate in her raising? I mean, there are many great guys all over the ship and they could all help her grow! Like, Velocity could teach her first aid, Nautica can teach her to dance, Rung could help her to listen, Chromedome and Rewind would make a great couple and Skids! Skids could teach her anything!” Swerve put extra weight on other mechs on the ship, as in, not him! 

Everyone seemed to think about it. After a good moment of silence, Rodimus smacked his fist against his hand and smiled. ”That’s a good idea! Everyone get to take turns with her and teach her things! Since it was your idea Swerve, you get to start!”

”Wait, what!? T- that’s not what I meant, not at all!”

”Don’t be so modest Swerve! If I remember right, you didn’t even have a roommate ever since Red Alert left! It’s perfect! She gets to learn and you get a roommate you always wanted!”

No! This is not what Swerve wanted! He wanted to be as faraway from the former monster as he could be, not live with it!

”Rodimus, you’re ignoring the fact that Blazebite held Swerve as hostage. This isn’t easy for Swerve.” Ultra Magnus said.

Swerve sighed in relief. He could always trust Ultra Magnus to be the voice of reason. He wouldn’t let the minibot go through anything that could further damage his mental health or make his trauma any worse.

”I agree. Swerve must first be fine with this.” Megatron declared. Primus bless Megatron and how he was the smart captain. Swerve never felt happier to have the former Decepticon as his captain.

”I think he should start taking regular psychiatric meetings with Rung to speak about things that occurred at Ovika 1.5 and to overcome them.”

Swerve took it back. As much as he might have needed some alone time with Rung, he didn’t want it to be about Ovika 1.5! It would be far too embarrassing for him to talk about!

”N- no, I couldn’t, I don’t want to bother other, besides I don’t have time, I have a bar to tend at nights and daily shifts around the ship and—!”

”Your health, just like every other crew member’s, is important to us. I will personally arrange every other day meetings with Rung after breakfast for you to take. You don’t need to worry about time at Rung’s office, you can take all the time you need to heal as long as it doesn’t disturb other crew members.” Ultra Magnus said as he walked up to Swerve and put his hand over metallurgist’s shoulder.

Swerve was heartbroken. ”But I—!”

”This is an order and there is no objections.” The blue giant said and the minibot knew it was the end of the conversation. ”To help you overcome what happened, Blazebite is going to join your sessions under Rung’s supervision. With Brainstorm’s permission, he will prepare a kit for her and she will move to your quarters tomorrow.”

Everyone turned to look at Brainstorm and Blazebite. The scientist was left without attention for too long and was now sulking at the side with the big femme poking carefully his wing in childlike fascination.

”Brainstorm?”

The flyer glanced other mechs over his shoulder and when he realised that he had all the attention in the room again, he bolted.

”Of course! I make sure everything is ready by tomorrow! I only want what’s best for Blazy! That, and I want to do routine check-ups on her every three days! Nothing serious, but great success for science!”

Swerve was horrified. He was going to live with a giant mech that kidnapped him, orally pleasured him and nearly killed his friends. What force on space could swear to him that she wouldn’t one day regain her memories and go on a rampage!?

Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and Megatron changed couple words with Brainstorm as Swerve thought about every horrible outcome if Blazebite went wild. But then he thought about it harder and he realised that nothing bad could happen!

There were over two hundred mechs in Lost Light, all of them cable to take care of themselves and protect others. She couldn’t possibly beat all of them! Swerve sighed in relief as he calmed down and Brainstorm prepared to leave the bridge. Just as minibot was about to smile for the first time that day, Blazebite gave him a curious look as she was walking past him, going after the scientist.

”Swee…?”

And with that, all the reassurance was blasted into a space dust.

Swerve and his stupid big mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve's and Blazebite's first day together! Exciting! Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! I've been sick these past two weeks, coughing, sneezing and laying on my bed in fever while struggling with eating since I hadn't had any appetite for food! It feels good to be back. Until my eye surgery comes, but who knows when will that be! Plus, I was forced to join Art Therapy, but fear not, I know everyone there and I'm actually having fun in there! Who knew? But enjoy the chapter!

Swerve took a big breath. He needed to calm himself down. He wasn’t going to get a reprimanding from Ultra Magnus so he had no reason to be nervous. He was just going to have a session with Rung, the calmest and most understanding mech on the whole Lost Light. He understood why they would make him talk with Rung, but he couldn’t understand why he had to take Blazebite with him.

The said mech stood right behind Swerve, unconsciously intimidating him and curiously grazing her sharp servos against the tires on his shoulders. She must had been curious of them since she didn’t have any. The minibot knew she probably didn’t mean it, but her curiosity gave him creeps all over his spinal strut.

Suddenly door opened and Swerve flinched, jumping at the side to avoid mech leaving the office. Rung followed his latest patient and waved him off.

”Same time next week!” The orange mech called after them. Swerve gulped and Rung turned to him with a kind smile. ”Ah, Swerve, it’s great to see that you could make it. You’re early even!”

”Y- yeah, as great as this can be.”

Rung nodded in pleased manner and then his optics landed on big black mech that stood behind Swerve. Blazebite eyed the orange mech, her optics filled with curiosity. Who was this new mech, she probably thought.

Swerve made way as Rung stepped forward and offered his hand to femme like a real gentleman. ”And you must be young Blazebite I heard so much about. Are you ready to join our session? Oh where are my manners! My name is Rung and I’m ship’s psychiatric. If you ever have something bothering you then you can come talk to me.”

Blazebite tilted her helm in obvious confusion. ”…Ung…?”

Swerve tried not to snicker at the equal confusion showing on Rung’s face, but he couldn’t help a little to smile a little. Rung withdrew his hand and looked Swerve. ”Is she making fun of me?”

”No, I don’t think so, I doubt she even can. She’s just at sparkler’s level. That and I think she doesn’t know how to say R so it most likely isn’t anything malicious.” Swerve quickly explained. Rung nodded and smiled again. ”Well that certainly fits the profile that I received from her.”

The orange mech stepped aside and motioned to his office. Swerve and Blazebite entered the room and Rung followed them, closing door behind him. The minibot took a seat on the patient’s table and Rung moved to join him to his chair, when he suddenly froze in horror.

Swerve craned his neck to see what shocked the calm psychiatric so badly and he noticed Blazebite on other side of the room with one of Rung’s precious model ships in her big servos. The big femme crooned, her optics wide in wonder as she inspected the toy in her hands. Rung quickly sprinted to other side of the room and snatched the toy from black mech’s hands.

”Now, pardon me, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t touch my model planes! They’re very delicate and take great time to care for.”

Blazebite looked baffled, but more than anything, hurt. The femme’s lower lip started to quiver and coolant started to pool on her red optics and Swerve flinched in horror. He knew, Blazebite was going to cry and he didn’t want to hear that again.

Rung reacted quickly to Blazebite’s mood change and with a flick of his wrist he wished out of nowhere a box full of energon treats. The femme blinked and stared at the box, then Rung, who smiled and handed one energon stick to Blazebite. ”Here. I have also prepared something else for you.”

Blazebite crooned, coolant ebbing away and curiously nibbled the stick given to her. Once she realised that the stick was actually delicious, she started begging and whining for Rung to give her more. The orange mech chuckled, walked to his table and took out a metallic box that he opened for the giant femme to see and she chirped excitedly.

Swerve was curious to know what was in the box, but he didn’t have to wait long to know as Rung poured the everything inside box on the floor. Blocks of different shapes and sizes. Round blocks, cubes, triangles and stars. All painted with different bright sparkling paints.

Blazebite was absolutely overjoyed, sitting on the floor so she could play with blocks given to her. Rung put the box beside the femme and sat on his chair so they could finally start Swerve’s session.

”Now, we can start whenever you feel like you’re ready to talk. Take your time.” The psychiatric assured to metallurgist and placed his notepad against his leg.

Swerve twiddled his servos as he laid on a patient’s table. The table felt way too big for little old minibot, but he didn’t see it as a reason to complain. His gaze moved all across the secure office’s roof and once he got bored to it he switched to eye the vast model ship collection on the wall across the room.

Swerve instinctively looked at Rung who sat beside the table. The psychiatric was patiently giving him moment to collect himself and calm down. They said being calm helped a lot, but the minibot couldn’t calm himself down. Not with the large black femme in the room, piling blocks into a tower and accidentally knocking them over.

Finally, he sighed and turned his attention back to the ceiling.

”I- I don’t know where to start…!”

”How about how you have been lately?” Rung suggested gently. Swerve nodded and started from his nightmares, how they all began since they returned from Ovika 1.5 and what occurred in there. He didn’t go to details that happened to him during his time as hostage, leaving out the fact that he was orally satisfied and almost raped by the same big mech that was in the same room as he was.

But Rung being smart mech he was, always knew when someone wasn’t telling everything, but he didn’t pressure Swerve to talk about it. The minibot would tell him when he was ready. That didn’t stop the psychiatric from noticing how Swerve shot wary glances at Blazebite every other minute.

”I can see that Blazebite here is causing you distress. How do you feel about her being here during our session? Would you like me to call Brainstorm to pick her up?”

The black femme stopped fumbling with the blocks for a second when she heard her name being mentioned and she stared shorter mechs if one of them wanted her attention, but when she saw she wasn’t needed, she focused back on her blocks.

Swerve shook his helm slowly and unconsciously gnawed his lower lip. ”I… She’s fine here. She can barely speak and when she does she’s not even good at that. I doubt she can even understand what we’re talking about.”

”I understand.” Rung said. ”How do you feel about her in general?”

Swerve sighed. ”She’s… okay, I guess?”

”Just okay?”

”Well… she scares me…” Swerve confessed and started to twiddle with his servos again. Rung scribbled something down to his notepad and looked at minibot again. ”Go on.”

”I mean, she kidnapped me and almost killed my friends! What’s there not to fear!?”

”I agree with you, that is very traumatic to have happen to you.” Rung nodded. ”You have been through a lot since you joined the crew and to add—!”

”Her to my life on the ship! It’s like they did it just to toy with me and harass me! How can I know it wasn’t done just to bully me or something like that?” Swerve slumped in his seat after his little yelling and covered his face with his hands. ”She’s a monster…! I don’t trust her, rebooted or not, and I don’t know if I can ever forgive her for what she did!”

Rung scowled sadly. There was a gentle poke on his arm and he turned to look what needed his attention. Blazebite looked at him, her optics big and she pointed at her open mouth in needy manner, reminding him from Earth’s baby birds. The psychiatric smiled a little bit and gave her an energon stick.

Blazebite crumbled in gratitude, but instead of eating it, she crawled over to the table and sat herself beside Swerve who paid no mind to anything happening around him. Rung smiled at the sight. ”I think if Blazebite could understand what she did was wrong, she would feel regret.”

”That’s the thing! She doesn’t know! She can’t apologise anything to me because she’s stupid and doesn’t even have any memories of what she did!”

”Swerve, look to your right and don’t freak out.”

The minibot moved his hands away from his face and turned to see the black femme offering the candy stick she got from older mech. Swerve flinched in fear without realising it. Blazebite crooned and humbly offered her candy to metallurgist. Swerve accepted the stick slowly and carefully, eyeing it like the stick itself would bite him.

”I don’t think this really helps…”

”It’s a starting process for healing. Baby steps.” Rung said, putting his notepad away and crossing his hands over his lap. ”Quite frankly, I must disagree with Rodimus’ decision. It’s not wise for you to mainly look after Blazebite. I’m going to recommend that she is moved to another quarter. I’ll try to get it done today, but I can’t promise anything. Until then, I suggest that you try to live as normally as you can with Blazebite to your side this day.”

Swerve nodded. At least it was something. He could survive from one day with the monster. It shouldn’t be too much trouble, he could tend bar with Bluestreak while Ten could watch after Blazebite outside the bar where she wouldn’t cause problems to any customers.

Swerve and Rung finished their session with a promise from psychiatric that he would try to settle things as soon as possible and the metallurgist nodded, but he didn’t hold any hopes up. He wasn’t just that lucky.

With a dark cloud and black femme hanging above him, Swerve made his way to his bar. He saw a bunch of mechs already rounded up to the door, waiting for the bar to open. The minibot groaned and tried to see his bouncer over bigger mechs. When he finally noticed big mech he hollered him over and Ten came, pushing his way easily through the group of mechs who also heard Swerve.

”Swerve what’s the hold up, can you open the bar?”

”Yeah, get it open!”

”We wanna get thrashed!”

”Yeah, alright, just give me a second here!” Swerve called back and gave Ten a hard look. ”Ten, I need you to look after the bar entrance and Blazebite here. I don’t care what you do with her, just remember the regular rules and don’t let her bother any customers. Did I explain it to you slowly enough?”

”Ten.” Ten nodded humbly and Swerve made his way to the door through the mech mass. It was surprisingly easy for some reason. Like they were making way for him. There was a rumble behind the metallurgist and he glanced over his shoulder. Blazebite was right behind him and drawing attention to them.

”Hey, who’s the hot femme?”

”Haven’t seen her before!”

”Can I get your comm number baby?”

Swerve groaned out loud. She was already causing problems with customers. He turned around and gave the big femme a very annoyed and angry look. ”Stay here! You’re not allowed in the bar!”

Blazebite lowered her helm and crooned as if she was feeling bad for being left behind. Swerve didn’t pay any mind to it. He turned to open his bar and he was about to enter when there came more crooning behind him and Blazebite tried to follow after him. ”Swee…” He heard her whine.

”Hey, did you hear that?!”

”She’s calling after Swerve!”

”That’s the first one!”

The calls from other mechs hit deep mark inside Swerve. Without realising it, he had already turned around and pushed Blazebite with all his might. ”Stay out of here! I mean it! Don’t think I won’t get Ultra Magnus to take you away because I will if I need to!”

He wasn’t nearly strong enough to push Blazebite away, but the femme still took a step back on her own accord. Mechs around them bursted out laughing, all of them thinking it as harmless fun and not looking any deeper into situation as they made their way past Swerve and Blazebite to the bar.

The femme’s horns on the sides of her helm drooped back like kicked mechanimal’s fins, but Swerve was too upset and angry to pay any concern to her. He slammed bar’s door closed behind him and the music blared to life inside the bar as mechs started to party and drink.

Blazebite whined sadly and slumped on her place like a wilting plant. Ten saw how upset the femme had become and gently put his hand over her shoulder. She glanced the other mech confusedly and Ten tried to cheer her up. ”Ten.”

”…” Blazebite stared him and tilted her head in confusion. ”…en…?”

Ten beamed and pointed at himself happily. ”Ten!” He said as he tried to introduce himself to her with his lacking vocabulary. The big black femme pointed at him with her servo, her curiosity overcoming her sadness. ”E- en…?”

”Ten! Ten ten!”

Blazebite smiled and opened her mouth, but when no sound came out she frowned. ”E- e- en…!” It was obvious that she was getting frustrated with her own limited ability to speak properly. She tried again, only to fail and this time she growled in frustration as her glossa wouldn’t work together with her.

Ten patted her sympathetically to the shoulder and Blazebite growled more, but someone else heard her growling and got the wrong impression of the situation.

”Hey! Don’t be mean to Ten!” Came a childish voice and both big mechs stopped on their tracks as a mech smaller than both of them and white like snow appeared between them. Blazebite craned her neck cables to see down and she was met with cutest looking minibot ever, glaring her like she was a Decepticon.

”If you bully my friend you have to go through me first!” He said and put his arms over his waist. ”But before me, you have to go through Cyclonus!”

”Enough Tailgate.” Came a more serious voice as a purple mech with white horns on his helm made his way to them. Tailgate whined and pointed at the dark femme. ”But Cyclonus…! She was growling at Ten!”

”Ten!” Ten said, shaking his helm and putting his hand over Blazebite’s shoulder as a message that she wasn’t bullying him. Luckily Cyclonus came to ease the tension. ”Tailgate, whatever she was doing, I doubt she meant no harm to Ten.”

”But she was growling! Growliiiing!”

Cyclonus sighed and turned his attention to confused Blazebite who was still staring at suspicious Tailgate. ”My name is Cyclonus and this is my roommate Tailgate. And you are?”

Blazebite crooned, tilting her head and she grouched down closer to Tailgate’s level. She was currently way too curious towards Tailgate to pay any serious attention to Cyclonus. The white minibot puffed out his chest before the big femme and it vaguely reminded her from something small that tried to intimidate something bigger in order to protect themselves from bigger things.

Blazebite’s optics glinted happily and she made quick chirping sounds akin to a reptile and suddenly snatched Tailgate into her arms, hugging him closely against her body.

”Ow ow OW! Too hard! You’re hugging me too hard!” Poor Tailgate cried and he tried to struggle out of the deadly hug of affection. Not knowing what was wrong, but recognising the sounds leaving minibot as sounds of distress, the big femme let go of him.

Tailgate gave himself a look over and when he couldn’t find any scratches or dents he gave Blazebite another glance, now taking in her horns, black paint job, wings over her back and crimson optics. His thoughts were flying around until he came to a conclusion and turned to Cyclonus. ”Is she a new crew member? I’ve never seen a mech with wings before! I want to guess her alt mode!”

The stoic purple mech hummed and gave black femme a look. She seemed harmless so far with her behaviour, but her appearance was truly more frightening. He decided to ask for her name again. ”Your name. Would you share it with us and your side on this galaxy?”

Blazebite rumbled thoughtfully, trying her best to understand what everything meant, but it still left her wondering. Name? She knew a name! Many in fact! Swerve, Brainstorm, Rung, Ten and her own! But maybe it wasn’t her name they wanted? Certainly they wanted to know that Ten was her friend?

”E- en…! …en… eeen…!” Blazebite tried her best to say a name he gave her, but she couldn’t say it right. Cyclonus and Tailgate seemed to understand either way.

”Ten? So you’re also a friend of Ten’s?” Tailgate asked curiously. The femme crooned and hugged Ten as she hid her face against his big shoulder plating. Ten was build to handle roughhousing so he didn’t mind Blazebite’s strong hug. He patted her on the back, minding her folded wings. ”Ten ten.”

Cyclonus nodded in understandment and turned towards Tailgate. ”It appears she has trouble pronouncing Ten’s name. She might not even be able to say her own name.”

”Aww…! That’s so sad!” Tailgate cried and ran up to hug Blazebite leg. The act caught big femme’s attention and she let go of Ten so she could wonder minibot’s behaviour. The said mech snuggled his faceplate against her leg and looked up at her with his blue visor shining brightly.

”Do not worry anymore! Me and Cyclonus will teach you how to speak properly and you can then tell us your name!”

”Her name is Blazebite.”

All four mech turned around to see Chromedome standing there behind them, probably trying to get to the bar, but the entrance was blocked by Blazebite and other mechs surrounding her. Rewind’s helm popped up from behind his lover’s back and he waved happily to Tailgate and his other friends.

”Hi guys!” The always recording minibot greeted them happily and stepped away from behind his Chromedome’s back to meet them, when he was suddenly pushed back by his Conjunx Endura. It took all the mechs present by surprise and even more when Rewind tried again, only to be pushed back again.

”Domey, what’s the matter? Why can’t I go and meet our friends?” He glanced at his partner. Chromedome didn’t even glance at his smaller lover, never taking his visor off from Blazebite.

The femme crooned and eyed Chromedome from helm to pede, twisting and tilting her helm curiously like a organic reptile. When she noticed the smaller mech hidden behind his back, she took a step to the side to see minibot better, only for Chromedome to step in front of his lover protectively.

”Domey!”

”Is there something wrong Chromedome?” Cyclonus asked calmly, trying to calm down the other mech. Chromedome flinched and glanced the purple mech from the corner of his visor before he turned his attention back to Blazebite. ”No, nothings wrong… I’m just being careful, that’s all.”

”Domey, I’m fine now and you told me she is harmless!” Rewind remarked with annoyed tone and tried to step out again, only to be pushed back yet again by his serious lover. ”I said she had reconditioning performed to her. I never said she was harmless.”

Blazebite crooned curiously and Tailgate stepped away to be by Cyclonus’ side. ”What is reconditioning Cyclonus?” He asked curious to know what it was.

The bigger mech hummed in grave thought. ”It’s a one way to perform mnemosurgery, but in reconditioning the surgeon removes and assembles mech’s mind, personality and memories to fit surgeon’s wishes. It’s normally performed only in strict supervision by an law enforcement and another surgeon.” Cyclonus explained and turned to look at Chromedome knowingly. ”It’s highly illegal to perform one without a permission from higher ups.”

”You forget Cyclonus that according to new law the surgery is allowed to be performed if by doing so means saving another mech’s life or prevent harm being done to any individual unable to defend themselves under an dangerous circumstances.”

The two mechs who who usually allowed their better and not to mention smaller halves do the talking were having a silent battle between themselves. Surprisingly it was Cyclonus who caved in. He hadn’t heard much, but he trusted Chromedome’s ability to judge situation if there was a chance of someone, especially Rewind, being harmed.

”I apologise. You were just acting by what’s the best for your Conjunx Endura. I shouldn’t doubt you.” The silent mech apologised humbly. Chromedome shook his head. If he had mouth then he would have smiled. ”You weren’t wrong about it being illegal, but I assure you, I made sure I had Ultra Magnus’ permission before starting and Brainstorm supervised the whole operation.”

Cyclonus nodded. ”I’m glad.”

The awkward situation now long gone and Chromedome actually noticed that his lover wasn’t safely behind him anymore, but standing beside Tailgate and gawking at Blazebite in wonder.

”Can you crouch?” Rewind asked curiously from her. Blazebite tilted her helm curiously to side, not understanding what the cassette mech asked her to do, so Rewind pointed down with his servos like he had seen Sunstreaker do with Bob when the mech wanted his pet to get down. ”I mean down. Can you get down?”

The giant femme crooned at little minibots and Chromedome was just about to jump at her, but instead of harming Rewind or Tailgate in any way she leaned down so she was closer to their height. Rewind smiled internally and petted the femme’s cheek, gently pulling his servos over her plating. To everyone’s surprise, Blazebite's chassis rumbled as she started to purr like cybercat on engex dust.

”Cyclonus…! I think I know now what she is…!” Tailgate mumbled, his high voice grave for once in a life time as he turned to look his roommate straight into optics. On the side Chromedome felt coolant collecting to the side of his helm, the fear of the crew realising her true identity hitting it’s peak. That was, until Tailgate cheered. ”She’s like Bob! Only bigger!”

Chromedome let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Rewind patted Tailgate’s shoulder. ”Almost. She’s like us, but Domey rebooted her so it’s up to us to teach her how to be a good mech and Autobot.”

That only made Tailgate more excited! The happy little minibot turned towards Cyclonus, almost jumping on his spot. ”I can teach her stuff! I can teach her how to be a good guy like we Autobots are and how Decepticons are the evil guys!”

An almost faint smile ghosted over Cyclonus’ lips as he nodded. ”You must get Ultra Magnus’ permission, but otherwise I support your decision.”

Tailgate cheered like it was the day his Spark was forged and looked at happily smiling Blazebite, who had no idea what was going on, but minibot’s happiness was contagious. ”I’m going to teach you how to guess mech who is transforming, how to play cards, how to play tag, how to—”

”I think we need to first teach her how to speak and read and then see where it goes.” Rewind chuckled in a good manner and glanced at his lover on the side. ”We will also help, won’t we Domey?”

Chromedome was quiet. He wanted to refuse and take Rewind to far away from Blazebite, but when he saw the hopeful look in his lover’s visor and heard how excited he sounded towards teaching her, he couldn’t deny it from him. So he nodded reluctantly. ”Alright, but only with me or Cyclonus supervising you all.”

Tailgate cheered and started excitedly to tell about all the amazing things they would do together, tuning off everyone else and anything around the mech’s little group. Blazebite had no idea what all the things minibot told her were, but when she glanced Ten for reassurance, the mech had smiled to her so she knew that something good or nice was being told to her.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud screech of stools scraping across the floor, followed by mechs yelling and cursing at each other, followed by lots of punches and followed by Swerve yelling. ”NOT IN MY BAR TONIGHT! TEN, GET IN HERE!”

The bouncer immediately entered the bar to put a stop to the brawl going on, Cyclonus, Tailgate, Chromedome and Rewind following quickly behind him to offer any help he might had needed. Blazebite worried for her new companion’s disappearance followed behind them, but as soon as her pede touched the bar’s floor, Swerve yelled at her. ”YOU STAY OUTSIDE!”

Flinching in shock and fear, the giant femme backed up until the bar’s automatic doors slammed shut in front of her face and all the sound was muffled. Blazebite let out a long sad whine, her horns drooping in sadness. She was yelled and left all by herself alone. Somehow, the situation hit a painful spot in her...

”My, my, my, what an interesting conversation that was!” A new voice piped in, scaring Blazebite so badly she jumped on her spot. The femme looked to the side and saw a whole new mech standing there, his arms folded over his chest and his optics only on her.

Blazebite shrank on her place and carefully took a step back, afraid that the new mech held something against her. She didn’t understand where her fear came from, but it was present. The mech with blue eyes and yellow mouthguard raised his hands to air, palms towards her, showing her that he wasn’t a threat.

”Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you! I’m here to see you…!” He said with a calm gentle voice that coaxed Blazebite to leave her fears behind her and curiously approach him. The femme leaned close to the still mech, easily leaning over his form and sniffing him. The mech allowed her to take her time to get to know him. After a moment, she pulled away and chirped joyfully, accepting him to her presence.

The mech put his hands down and patted Blazebite on the side like he was petting her and she happily leaned towards the kind touch. ”I’ve heard so much about you! You and I are pretty similar Blazebite, did you know that? Different from others, but only in a good way. No one else can see it, but I can see it crystal clearly. You’re a rough unpolished diamond and once I’m done with you, you will shine like no other femme ever did!”

Blazebite crooned curiously, her optics glinting and the mech laughed heartily. ”Where are my manners! My name is Getaway and I’m here to be your friend!”

The femme clicked her glossa as she tried to pronounce the new word given to her. ”…F- fiend…?”

Getaway grinned internally, the grin only visible in his bright blue optics. ”Friend, but close enough. Don’t worry though, we’ll get there sooner than you think…!”


End file.
